


Threaded Through Time|Vikings.

by wan_hxda



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wan_hxda/pseuds/wan_hxda
Summary: Two 21st century women, Aela Karsten and Ofelia Mackenzie are threaded back through time to the 9th century during the height of the Viking's power. Both share a connection with each other and two others. But now Aela and Ofelia are forced to survive in a world very different from theirs and much harsher. Both are forced to cope with their predicament and the possibility they might never return. This cold world of the past will become their home and they both must learn to adapt and survive.[The Viking's Fanfiction.][Seasons 4B-6][Starts 4x11]
Relationships: Hvitserk (Vikings)/Original Female Character(s), Ivar (Vikings)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. one: another era.

[A/N: Okay, first off just a couple of things, this fanfic starts in season 4B, after the 10 year jump in season 4. Second, Aela will be introduced in the season 4b more specifically 4x11, but she existed back in season 1. Thirdly, Ofelia will not be introduced until the six-month time jump during season 5b and season 6a (but we will see small hints of Ofelia prior to season 6). I will be posting this fanfic on my AO3 and POSSIBLY on fanfiction.net too. Also by the time season 4b rolls around Aela's character will be 26/27, she is also the oc that will be paired with Hvitserk and Ofelia will be paired with Ivar. Lastly, this fanfic will be written in the third person but I was inspired by outlander so there will be points where Aela or Ofelia will quote on quote narrate an important area. Anyway, I just wanted to clear that up. little note, Sophie Turner is Ofelia's faceclaim and Sophie Skelton is Aela's.]

[[playlist side a](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3aQfkRXKSYeF8jAXwpNTit), [playlist side b](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6HPXNUbcr6GgfAGJ8SCtOV) ]

_March 18th, 2018. Norway._

She felt nothing, just numbness as she lay on the ground with no pain. Blood dripped down her palms, one by one and she felt nothing. In a weird way...she was at peace, a peace she thought would never occur to her in any form. Maybe it was the fact she was alone in the world, just her and her devoted work with history. Her parents, grandparents...dead. Her mother had no living siblings, her father was an only child. Her brother...was not someone that could be loved anymore. His mind was gone, he knew no one's faces. His mind faded and so did any love he had for her, he was too dangerous to be around. She did more harm being with him. So here she was laying on the ground, the grass by eight rising stones in the grass. She could remember how it came to this.

[Aela](https://i.gifer.com/3wBh.gif) stood outside of her inn in Kattegat, she knew it used to be an old viking stronghold over a 1000 years ago. She could remember mentions of various kings and battles over it. Aela remembered the mentioning of Ragnar Lothbrok, however, she knew the man wasn't believed to be real. Just like his supposed sons, Bjorn Ironside, Ubbe, Hvitserk, Sigurd Snake-Eye, and Ivar the Boneless were disputed to exist. But that wasn't why she was here in Kattegat, Norway. She heard about in the wilderness with history to them, people had visited but it was better to talk to locals about it like she had. Aela was a historian and raised by survivalist hippies, she knew what she was doing. It was a ten-mile walk to the stones, the exact reason she was up so early. They didn't have an easy way to get up there by car or even a bike.

"It's going to be a long walk Aela, but it surely is worth it." She muttered to herself, Aela took a mere glance down at her watch before looking at her map and taking off in the direction marked. Oh my darling, oh my darling, oh my darling, Clementine, you were lost and gone forever, dreadful sorrow, Clementine." Aela began to sing to herself as she walked, adjusting her coat and backpack on her back. It was hours before she got deep into the wood area. The silence was calming to her, she always found it calming when she was alone on historical adventures.

"Oh, hello, dear." a voice called out, Aela startled, looked up from her map to see an older woman with blonde with blue eyes walking on the path. The woman adorned with hiking clothing, a hiking stick, and a familiar look symbol on a necklace she wore. "Are you walking all the way to the stones?" She asked Aela who shook her head and snapped out of her stare at the woman.

"Uh...um...yes, yes I am." Aela nodded, still holding her map in her hand.

"How much do you know about the stones?" the woman inquires curiously, raising an eyebrow.

"A good bit, I guess, but that's why I'm going to study them. Learn from locals." Aela admitted with a small shrug, the woman chuckling softly. "But if you know anything and could tell me something before I head any further, I would absolutely appreciate it." She smiled at the older woman.

"Oh well, love. There's a lot of stories about them, but I'd say the most accurate is this one." the woman began to say, moving and sitting down on a fallen log, Aela slowly doing the same and pulling out a notebook.

"What can you tell me...Mrs...?"

"Mrs. Gefn, dear, and what's your name?" She asked her now.

"Aela Karsten, ma'am." Aela replied politely.

"Well, Miss Karsten, I'll tell you those stones are old, old as time. And by the gods, they are a beautiful sight to see, I swear I'll never see anything else quite like them." Gefn continued her story to Aela who listened quietly but intently. "There's stories of magic that run's through them. An old and ancient magic." She told her, Aela frowning and tilting her head curiously.

"What kind of magic?" Aela inquired with her curiosity. 

"Magic of time," Gefn answered with a smile, Aela's face morphing to confusion and skepticism. "They say those who have blood and bleed upon the stones, disappear into the past life of another with their face." She went on, Aela still held skepticism about the story obviously, but myth or fact it was history and she would write it down. "Some say if merely bleed on it and touch it you take the place of an ancestor but you don't die in the future but you...disappear. Others say if you bleed and are possibly dying near it you go back into the past and take over the ancestor's body from the beginning of their life." Gefn recited to her with her smile still on her face, Aela quietly thinking how good of a story this would be to tell to others. 

"What happens to your body if you're possibly dying near it though?" Aela asks with a small frown.

"That I do not know, all I know is there is a power to those stones and those with right blood and circumstance encounter their true power," Gefn explained vaguely with a small shrug before adding. "Though there is a sister stone in Scotland they say holds the same power as these." Aela took a deep breath and her face screwed up in thought while Gefn slowly rose from the log.

"Where are you going?" Aela calls, stopping the older woman.

"That's all that is known, dear." Gefn tells her. "Perhaps you can find more, you seem to have a sharper mind than most out there." She says before she begins to walk away, Aela stands and puts away her notebook while pulling out her map again. "Oh, love..." Gefn calls back, Aela pausing and looking back at the woman. "It's raining, it'll be slick, be careful near rocks and the stones when it's wet." She warned the young woman who nodded and smiled.

"Thank you for the warning...and the story, Mrs. Gefn." Aela smiled, the woman just nodding and walking off. Aela taking a breath and heading in the distance on the map. The words from Gefn were in the back of her mind as she continued on her way, but she shook them off. She believed in a lot of things, hell she was norse pagan, she and her family were. Well, her father was a Christian turned atheist and her mother Norse pagan. She was raised neither but eventually felt a connection to her mother's pagan religion, but it didn't mean she believed in non-existent things like magic or time travel. Her brother and she were raised by the Norse gods and were raised to survive in harsh conditions by their grandfather. Her grandfather thought those skills would be useful in the future sometime, though she had to wonder when. More hours went by as Aela continued to think even more about Gefn's story, but her thoughts were interrupted when she came upon the stall standing stones on a tall surrounded by trees. "This will be something for books." She grinned excitedly, before moving and making her way up to the stones.

"Gefn was right...quite a sight." Aela murmured, pulling out her camera to take some pictures of the stones. She was never good at drawing even though her brother encouraged her to get into carving before his mental illness got worse, saying she had a talent carving it out and not drawing lines. Aela ended up realizing she was working for so long that it was starting to get dark, the woman stood up from where she sat, resting on her hand on one of the stones to help her stand. "Fuck! Ow!" She cursed, pulling her hand away from the stone. Aela looked own at the cut on her hand, bleeding profusely before taking a closer look at the stone.

"Of course, a small jagged outcrop," Aela muttered lowly, looking at the part of the stone where a small piece was jutting out. She scowled and hissed at the stinging pain. "Oh! Fucking really?!" She shouted when the rain that was a merely spitting became a downpour upon her. Now she would have to find some type of shelter and return to Kattegat in the morning. "It's the fucking south all over again..." Aela muttered angrily, moving away from the stones. Perhaps she could actually make it some way before it was dead dark and then she could find shelter. "Come on, Aela, you've had to travel longer in the dark before now." She mumbled while shuffling away further from the stone.

The woman grimacing as she felt the sting more from her hand, she really should wrap that up as soon as possible, but she really wanted to get moving and find shelter beforehand. "Just find a cave, Aela, find a cave and you'll be okay for the night before you get back to Kattegat." Aela breathed, stepping forward, starting to step down the hill and unbeknownst to her what was below her footsteps. She found her footing on slick rock, Aela didn't have time to shout, only gasp before the air left her lungs and she fell forward. Her head coming into contact harshly with the stone in front of her, her body collapsing on it's back next to the stones. The life leaving her body, she didn't know as she thought that was it, that was the end, but it wasn't...it was just another life.

-8-

Aela sucked in a sharp breath when she sat up in her bed, the memory of what happened and how she got here. Always fresh in her mind ever since she turned thirteen in this life. She remembered bits and pieces as a child but it wasn't until she became a "teenager" that she remembered everything and by then everyone had already known. It was the tattoo on her neck that had given it away to them. It was a daffodil growing out of an eye, the eye of the future or eye of rebirth is what it translated to.

Floki figured it out when she was ten she'd had the marking before then, however, no one had bothered to figure it out. She just sometimes spewed out things that were right, but none of them knew the true extent until she was thirteen and she ran home to her other mother Lagertha and told her everything, which prompted her to tell her other father Ragnar, Floki, Bjorn, and even her stepmother Aslaug, her mother protested that but she even though being thirteen and Floki both agreed since Aslaug could see the future, she should know. "Fuck...Aela...you've got to talk to Aslaug or mom about this." She muttered to herself, rubbing her neck where the mark was. Ever since she remembered _everything_ she often accidentally slipped into modern lingo too often, so she had to explain a lot of lingo. But it was her mark, she always had some neck pain when something important was going to happen.

"Modir! Modir!" a little voice called in Norse, running over to Aela's bed, climbing up and plopping next to Aela. "Modir, I was picking from your garden and I saw people in the distance! In a crowd!" He babbled off to Aela who chuckled softly and shook her head.

"My sweet one, breathe. You're rambling, Erik." She gave him a look, the little blonde-haired boy nodded, taking a deep breath. "Now, what was it you saw in the distance out by the garden?" Aela asked her son.

"I saw a crowd gathered in the distance, I think I saw Ubbe, Sigurd, Hvitserk, Ivar, and Uncle Bjorn too!" Erik exclaimed, jumping slightly in excitement as confusion and worry grew on Aela's face. "I heard-I heard someone say Ragnar! Like grandfather Ragnar!" He grinned, Aela's eyes widening and her mouth slightly agape in shock.

"Oh my god..." Aela whispered before quickly climbing out of her bed and grabbing Erik's hand before sprinting to the door with her confused son, Aela not bothering to change as she was still wearing the same dress from the day before.

"Modir! Modir! Why are we running?" Erik shouted to his mother confused, Aela opening the door and picking up Erik, resting the child on her hips.

"Well, sweet one, we're going to meet grandfather Ragnar!" Aela smiled at Erik who's eyes lit up in excitement, the closer they got to the large crowd that amassed and the site of Ubbe, Ivar, Sigurd, and Hvitserk in the distance, she placed Erik on the ground, taking his hand in her own, keeping the boy close to her.

"Who wants to be king?!" a familiar voice boomed, Aela's eyes widening as she recognized when she moved closer. She could hear more words spoken by him but she didn't know exactly what they were. She could only assume he was taunting and challenging Ubbe, Ivar, Sigurd, and Hvitserk to kill him and take the sword of kings.

"Bjorn! Bjorn!" Aela called out to her brother who turned and looked to her. "I heard it's Ragnar." She told him, the man raising his chin at that and nodding.

"Then he's returned, after all this time," Bjorn muttered before giving her another nod the two made it to the crowd, weaving through the people, Aela keeping a tight grip on Erik's hand. They finally made it to the middle of the circled crowd where she saw Ragnar embracing Ubbe, before the man's gaze stopped on her and Bjorn, going slightly wide at the sight of Erik by Aela's side. Aela stopped when she stepped into the circle, but Bjorn crossed his arms, nodding as he walked around before stopping in front of Ragnar. "Why did you come back?" He asked bluntly, Aela sighing and shaking her head.

"Bjorn." She hissed at him, Bjorn glancing back at his adoptive sister and merely shrugging. Aela rolled her eyes before walking up to Ragnar and hugging him tightly. Ragnar's lips twitched and the man smiled before happily returning his daughter's hug. "I've missed you, I'm glad you're home," Aela whispered to her father. 

"I am glad someone missed me and is happy I'm here," Ragnar muttered before breaking the hug and his gaze turned to Erik who stood by his mother's side. "And who is this?" He smiled at the little boy who returned the smile shyly, Aela chuckled and placed a gentle hand on the boy's head.

"Erik, my son." Aela told him, Ragnar smiling a bit more at that. He resembled Aela for sure, but there was no red hair like hers's so he wondered if the father was who he thought it was. "But I can tell you more about that later, we should go to privacy to speak about what you need, Ragnar." She said to Ragnar who nodded before she looked at Bjorn giving him a stern look. "Right, Bjorn?" Aela eyed him, her brother nodding his head. "Come on..." She gestured ahead, herself, her son, and Ragnar going ahead with Bjorn, Ubbe, Sigurd, Hvitserk, and Ivar following behind.

-8-

"It would appear you have another son," Bjorn announced to his father as they all stood in the forest with Ragnar, Aela keeping an eye on Erik who was over to the side playing, she really didn't want him involved with this conversation. Bjorn having taken the time to explain to Aela what had happened before Ragnar had arrived. She had an inkling all those years ago about the destruction of the settlement. "His name is Magnus. His mother is Queen Kwenthrith..." He started to say, Ragnar laughing while Aela rolled her eyes knowing none of that was true and a lie Kwenthrith made up "...and he lives in King Ecbert's villa in Wessex."

"Ah, who told you that?" Ragnar asked his son.

"A warrior who was fighting in Wessex," Bjorn replied firmly, Aela audibly scoffing which got their attention. "Yes, Aela?" He looked at his sister who crossed her arms.

"You know that is shit, Bjorn." Aela retorted firmly, the other three looking at her with mild surprise. Aela cursed, but not all the time. "Ragnar already told the story, he did not have sex with Kwenthrith, she was a bitch to him and pissed on his wounds then left." She reminded him pointedly, Ragnar sending his daughter and thankful look.

"And he was the one who told you about the settlement," Ragnar spoke up after Aela had finished, Bjorn nodding and confirming his father's words. "I came back..." He began, standing with a painful groan which brought concern to Aela's face.

"Are you okay?" She asked, stepping forward concerned, Ragnar merely shaking his head and holding up a hand to stop her before he walked over to them.

"I came back because I wanted to see what has become of my sons and daughter," Ragnar revealed to them, Aela smiling slightly at his words but the boys shared looks.

"And?" Bjorn said.

"And I'm going to England," Ragnar told them. "And I thought that you all might want to join me, except Aela. She is a shieldmaiden, but I still know her well enough she would not leave her son and Lagertha never liked her going to England or France without her and me together." He offered, Aela swallowing but nodding knowing her father was right. Ragnar inhaled sharply before turning his gaze to his sons. "What do you say, Hvitserk? Ubbe?"

"No." Ubbe shook his head, Aela could barely see Ragnar's face fall in disappointment slightly before becoming neutral. She wished that in these circumstances she wasn't obligated to anyone. Aela never liked raiding or fighting, but like Ragnar, she loved the idea of adventure. It was something that made them so very close, just as close as she was to Lagertha.

"I can see in your eyes that your answer is also no, Bjorn." Ragnar commented, sitting back down in front of the tree.

"This is why!" Bjorn exclaimed, holding out his map to the Mediterranean.

"He can't go, he made obligations for this entire trip, years ago." Aela spoke up, nodding and agreeing with Bjorn. 

"This is part of a map of the Roman Empire." He explained to his father. "I found it in Paris," Bjorn added before stepping over to Ragnar and opening the map to show it to him. "In this map is the Mediterranean Sea. And around that sea are many wonderful people and places and towns Aela has told me about. I want to go there!" He raised his voice, snatching back the map and walking back to where he was sitting.

"So...how far along are you with your plans?" Ragnar asked Bjorn after a moment of silence.

"Floki is building the boats. Hvitserk has agreed to come with me as well as King Harald and his brother." Bjorn told Ragnar, Aela biting her lip but staying silent.

"What about you two?" Ragnar looks from Ubbe to Sigurd, Aela knowing the reason they were staying behind was Aslaug. "Why are you not going with your brother?"

"Kattegat has changed since you went away. It is a major trading center in the region." Ubbe tells him shortly. "And many other kings we know regard it with envy. We want to stay and protect our mother." He explains to Ragnar, Aela could not fault any of them making the decisions they are now. They were adults and she knew Ragnar would agree, family came first.

"You are right to think of family, just as Aela does with her son." Ragnar smiled slightly, glancing over in the direction Erik who was playing in the dirt still. Aela sucks in a sharp breath as the other four leave, leaving just her and Ragnar behind.

"I'm sorry." She apologized going over and sitting next to him on the ground. "I honestly wish I could go or change one of their minds." Aela sighed, Ragnar looking at her and taking one her hands in his, kissing it gently. "But I think honestly, you should ask Ivar to go with you then. I think something like this would be good for him, give him a dose of reality. Even if Aslaug would not like it." She suggested, Ragnar sighed and bit the inside of his cheek. He would think about it and Aela knew that based on his expression. "I wish all of them would go with you."

"You are too sweet sometimes, Aela, but you should not apologize." Ragnar shook his head, placing a hand on her cheek. Aela glancing over at Erik for a moment with a small smile. "I remember when you were that young, I remember when Lagertha and I brought you in as a babe. So sweet, so kind, very smart. Little did we know..." He started to say with a small smile of remembrance. 

"That I had lived a future life until I came here when I was 25 because the gods made me." Aela chuckled with a small smile, Ragnar chuckling and smiling as well. "I know why you left." She suddenly said, Ragnar frowning and turning to her. "In my future life, they call it depression and a mental breakdown, nothing wrong with it. Just the mind...having a hard time, it's human." Aela explained shortly, but as easy as possible. She wasn't a doctor so she couldn't go into complete confusing detail and she didn't want to bore or confuse him.

"You've always understood," Ragnar said with a sad smile now, an arm around Aela's shoulders. "He looks like you, except the eyes and hair." He commented, nodding to Erik while Aela chuckled. 

"Well, he resembles his father in that area." 

"Speaking of the father, Halfdan, you married him?" Ragnar raised a curious eyebrow to his daughter. "I know you were eighteen and he was interested in pursuing you before I left but..." He trailed off, Aela humming and raising her chin slightly.

"Yes, I did marry Halfdan but only after a long year of getting to know each other." Aela replied, Ragnar quietly nodding. "We weren't in love with each other or love each other romantically. A marriage of mutual friendship and caring. But I love him, he's one of my closest friends. It's marriage with respect and understanding, which is rare for people." She explained to her father who seemed content by the answer, he wouldn't settle for anything less then her being happy and content. "I had Erik five years ago and we both dote on him. We're not always together because he's obligated to his brother, I'm always with Lagertha unless I'm here. But Erik spends time with both of us and he's a smart boy, he sees why we're not always together."

"Mhmm...as long as you are happy, I am happy, little fox." Ragnar smiled, kissing the side of her head.

"He's never mistreated me by the way, he knows I would kill him, mother would, and Bjorn." Aela adds before jokingly saying. "In that order." the two laugh as Erik runs over to them.

"Grandfather Ragnar! Grandfather Ragnar!" He exclaims breathlessly with excitement.

"Yes, little Erik?" He smiles, taking the little boy onto his lap.

"Will you be staying with us while you're here?" Erik asks his grandfather curiously.

"No, I will stay with your Uncle Floki. It's quieter, but I will be happy to visit you." Ragnar replies, Erik showed a moment of disappointment before just nodding.

"We don't have the room with your father coming, sweet one. Plus he hasn't spent any time with Uncle Floki, you're taking it all up!" Aela grinned, poking his checking gently making the boy giggle. "Speaking of Floki, if you talk to him and he boasts about me, it's because he's been teaching me more in carving and taught me how to build boats. Some of Bjorn's boats were by my own hand." She smirks, Ragnar wearing a surprised and proud look, the man nodding.

"Good, good, you always told me you wanted to do something to calm your hand and head." He smiled happily, before putting Erik in Aela's lap. "I will go off and see Floki now." Ragnar sighed, standing up, Aela getting up and picking Erik up.

"I'm glad you're home, truly." Aela smiled, Ragnar chuckled and turned to her, placing a hand on her cheek once again.

"You and Gyda, you were always the lights of my life and I still believe you are." He said softly, kissing her forehead and giving her a hug. "Come here, Erik." Ragnar opened his arms, picking up the boy and hugging him. "Now you be good for your mother and father, alright?" He spoke, the boy nodding.

"I will, Grandfather Ragnar." He promised, Ragnar nodding and putting him down.

"Come, I will walk you and Erik back to Kattegat before going to Floki's." Ragnar offered, Aela smiling and nodding more than happy to spend more time with Ragnar. The three started walking off in the direction of Kattegat, Aela talking happily with Ragnar, ignoring the creeping pain up her neck that something was going to happen, something not good.

[A/N: And that's the first chapter for Threaded Through Time! Just to clarify, Aela is 27 almost 28, prior to the 10 year time jump she was 18 and in season 1 she was 8. Anyway I hope you enjoy and yes, this will be a two chapter publishing.]


	2. two: reunions.

"Your father's return brings calamity, disorder, chaos, tragedy, and death. For all their glories, the gods will be filled with despair." Aela repeated as she stood next to Bjorn, her brother had come to her the next day and told her everything that Seer had said to him as she was on her way to Floki's, Torvi looking after her son until she came back. She was never wary Torvi looking after her child, only Aslaug at first for sometime after her incident with Bjorn's daughter that led to her death which left him devastated, but she eventually proved to have gotten better. However, the Seer, the man that was cursed with knowledge just like her but in some ways, his knowledge had more detail than her. Being from the future could limit you in some aspects. "Not one calamity, but calamities too many to number. Then he said you were happy to see him but should curse the day he came. And then he said to speak to me? That I understand?" She raised an eyebrow, Bjorn nodding and crossing his arms.

"Aela, we all know of your future life. Of everything, what is it that you can think of that will come? That is important?" Bjorn asked his sister curiously, Aela frowning and looking down. She knew so much yet so little, her brain was full of so much history and knowledge, she swore sometimes she forgot some things.

"I swear, Bjorn. Like I know, but sometimes it's like the gods pluck that knowledge from me so I can't remember or fix things." Aela admitted with a small disappointed sigh, Bjorn showing no anger but sympathy. She knew so much, she could tell him events to occur years from now but every time it seemed something important was to happen, she forgot and remembered after the fact. "I can remember everything we know in that time of your travels, but nothing of the calamities that will occur soon he mentioned."

"It is not your fault, you cannot be at fault for the gods stealing the knowledge for themselves." Bjorn shook his head and assured her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "And you are my sister, I cannot fault you for not knowing everything."

"Well, in that aspect I am not the seer. I don't know everything." Aela chuckled before smiling. "Just enough." She winked, Bjorn chuckling softly.

"Will you be happy to see Halfdan?" Bjorn suddenly asked her.

"Yes, I will be and Erik too." She nodded with a smile.

"Should I expect another child to possibly be...created?" Bjorn raised an eyebrow teasingly, Aela gaping at him and shoving him firmly. 

"Bjorn!"

"You're my sister! I can tease you if I wish!" Bjorn laughed loudly, Aela giving him a small glare. "I know your relationship is intimate or Erik would not be here." He smirked, Aela ignoring him and rolling her eyes when Bjorn looked around Aela and spotted Hvitserk. "Ah! Hvitserk! Answer a question for me?" Bjorn called, Aela muttering annoyed under her breath as Hvitserk strolled over.

"A question? Is it a riddle? Because only Aela deals in riddles." Hvitserk joked, Aela rolling her eyes.

"Yes, answer me this. Do you think another child is in Aela and Halfdan's future when he will get here?" Bjorn questioned Hvitserk who opened his mouth to reply.

"Perhaps, it is Aela-" Hvitserk began to say but Aela shoved him lightly and interrupted them both.

"Ha, ha, ha. Is it riddle you fuck Margrethe?" She countered, glaring at the man who was merely an inch taller than her, Bjorn coughing and snorting while Hvitserk was taken off guard.

"I-I-uh, Aela, I-" He stuttered but Aela just cut him off.

"Maybe I will fuck my husband and you'll get a niece or nephew." Aela snapped at Bjorn, but she wasn't being mean or harsh. It was just how they were. Bjorn howled in laughter while Hvitserk blushed, Aela turning and walking away. "Tell Torvi and the children hello! And remember mother will be visiting soon, Bjorn! So we must be on our best behavior!" She called back as she walked away, Hvitserk and Bjorn watching her, the former still blushing and Bjorn laughing.

"See, Hvitserk? This is why Aela should always be around in conversations, they never get dull." Bjorn grinned, slapping his brother on the shoulder. "Just like that blush of yours." He snapped his fingers, giving him a look. Hvitserk never typically blushed but when Aela spoke or acted like this, it was hard not to. "Don't get any ideas, stay with the slave. She's married and while neither she nor Halfdan cares if the other gets into another relationship, I do." Bjorn giving him a stern look, Hvitserk had a crush on her many years ago and now he was an adult. He would not lie, Aela was a very beautiful woman with her blue eyes and fiery red hair, he could not blame Hvitserk for developing...feelings for her, but no matter his sister by blood or not, she was family. And Aela was not interested in pursuing relationships outside of her marriage even if she did not care if Halfdan did, she was content and he was glad she was.

-8-

"Floki." She smiled at the older man who was standing over by his and Bjorn's boats. She had arrived at Floki and Helga's home a little bit before noon. The woman pleased to see Helga and Floki were still at home, but she also could see in Floki's face. The shock and disbelief at Ragnar's return, though she knew he missed his old friend dearly. "How are you?" Aela asks him, stepping over while Floki comes over to her with a gentle smile.

"I am content, sweet Aela." Floki kisses the top of her head and pats her cheek gently. "I see you did not bring Erik?" He raises an eyebrow, noticing the young boy not with his mother.

"Torvi is looking after him, but I wanted to see you, Helga, and my father by myself," Aela explains shortly, shrugging as Floki nods. "Which brings me to...how are you again? And I mean _how are you?_ " She said pointedly, Floki muttering a small curse under his breath. She was far too good at noticing when someone wasn't okay.

"I am...sad but relieved. Shock but in disbelief and...angry, but understanding." Floki spoke vaguely, but Aela understood what he had meant. "Only reason I understand is because of you and your...confusing words from your future life." He waved his hand slightly, Aela chuckling softly at his words.

"Don't feel guilty for leaving him to keep your promise Bjorn. I see it in your eyes." Aela softly said, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "He needs you, Floki. He always has, but right now your paths are different." She smiled gently, Floki giving her a sad smile as he looked at her, squeezing her hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Aela."

"Here, this is for you," Aela commented, pulling out a carving of Heimdallr's horn with a snake resembling Loki's symbol into it. "You are like Loki and Heimdallr, so something to remember me on your voyage." She told him, Floki smiling and slowly taking the carving from her.

"I taught you well." He nodded proudly, ruffling her hair which made her chuckle and swat him away.

"Don't forget...where you're going there are so many cultures and religions," Aela said with a vagueness that made Floki smile more, he taught her well. "You might find one that understands the devotion to your own." She winked, Floki chuckling softly but nodding. "Now, I'm going to see your wonderful and beautiful wife and my sleeping father," Aela added with a smile, Floki merely bowing his head. Aela kissed his cheek gently and Floki pinched her cheek gently before she made her way over to where Helga stood.

"Ah, Aela!" Helga beamed with her soft and eerie voice at the sight of Aela walking up to her.

"Hello, Helga." She smiled at the sight of the woman, going up to her and giving her a small hug. "How are you?"

"I'm content, happy to see Ragnar." Helga replied with her own smile, Aela's eyes glancing over where she saw Floki getting wood and other items.

Aela nodded with a small smile, before glancing past Helga. "Is he still asleep?" She asks the woman who nods when the two hear rustling noises "Ah-ha! Look who's awoken from sleep!" Aela said with a cheshire grin upon her face, watching her tired father stumble over to where she and Helga stood beneath the animal skin like tent.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Ragnar said with a yawn.

"There was no need to wake you." Helga smiled.

"Yes, sleepy. You needed to sleep, you traveled a long way." Aela joked, Ragnar shaking his head amused.

"Did I miss breakfast?" He asks them.

"Yes." Helga just nodded.

"That's reason enough." He replied with a smile.

"You're going to visit Lagertha, right?" Aela speaks and asks her father who nods.

"Yes, would you and Erik like to come with me?" Ragnar inquires, raising a small eyebrow.

"Well, it has been a couple of weeks since I saw her, so yes. But Erik would have to stay behind with Torvi and Bjorn, I don't like him making long trips before his father comes." Aela nodded, looking over where Floki was hammering wood. The woman grimacing when Floki accidentally slammed his fingers with the hammer, the man shouted in pain and she watched Helga and Ragnar exchange soft chuckles. "I'll probably end up leaving before you when you visit her, I won't stay the night when I go. She's in a bit of a...mood recently." She explained to her father who chuckled but nodded.

"Sometimes I wonder when Lagertha isn't angry with Aslaug." Ragnar hummed, Aela holding no surprise that her father guessed once again Aslaug was ire of her mother's anger. 

"She has valid reasons, you know that." Aela gave her father a look, the man sighed but he could not disagree. She was not wrong, Aela was rarely wrong when it came to Lagertha. She and Helga shared a look before the woman stepped away and Aela looked at Ragnar. "You should go talk to him. He wants to talk to you and you want to talk to him, you've missed each other." She said with a sad and soft smile while Ragnar bit the inside of his cheek and sighed once again.

"I think I will, soon." Ragnar nodded, Aela taking the answer and content with it.

"Well then, I will leave for mother's and see you there. I'd like to spend some time with her before you give her a shock." She said half-jokingly, making the man chuckle and shake his head.

"Be safe then." He kissed the side of her head as she gave him a small hug. "I love you, sweet one," Ragnar whispered, hugging her back.

"You be safe as well." Aela smiled, before turning and walking away. "And I love you too." She told him, looking back at her father while she walked. The two always needed to say I love you to each other even though they always knew. Aela would always love Ragnar, her father. It had been ten years for them both and it always gave Ragnar peace and happiness to hear those words from her as it did the same for her.

-8-

Aela had arrived by horseback in Hedeby hours later, Erik was not happy to be left behind but she had to remind the boy that right now staying behind before his father comes is the best. Also that she would only be gone for the afternoon and evening, returning that night as she knew Ragnar would be staying there and he and Lagertha...well...they would need to be alone. She stepped into her mother's hall as she spotted Astrid who turned around in surprise. "Astrid!" Aela smiled, stepping over to the woman and hugging her tightly.

"Aela! What are you doing here?" Astrid hugged back surprised but pleased to see her.

"I'm visiting my mother before my husband comes and before she is face to face with Aslaug," Aela explained shortly, Astrid snorted but nodded understandingly. "How are you? How's your training?"

"It's...coming along smoothly, but I still have some work. I know it." Astrid shrugged but admitted, looking up at the taller woman.

"My mother loves you, she'd continue no matter your progress," Aela assured her, Astrid sending her a thankful smile as Lagertha came into the room and smiled widely.

"Oh, Aela! My sweet Aela!" Lagertha beamed happily, going over to her and engulfing Aela in a tight hug, a hug Aela happily reciprocated. "I am so pleased to see you, so very much." She muttered, Aela chuckling.

"I'm happy to see you too, modir." Aela breathed, Lagertha pulling back and kissing her cheek. Nothing pleased Lagertha more than seeing Aela. 

"I don't see Erik, but I understand why. It is a long trip for him to venture before Halfdan comes." Lagertha nodded understandingly before waving with hand. "Come, come speak with me here. Astrid, stay here." She told the other woman who nodded while she and Aela moved back to Lagertha's chambers. "Tell me, are you looking forward to Halfdan's return?"

"I am, Erik is too." Aela smiled before pausing when she and Lagertha sat down. "Someone is a mere hour behind me, they're coming to see you." She said vaguely, making Lagertha frown and tilt her head with confusion.

"Really? Who?"

"I cannot say, it must be a surprise." Aela grinned, Lagertha chuckling and shaking her head.

"You are around Floki far too much."

"Well...yes I am." She merely smirked in response, Lagertha rolling her eyes at her daughter.

"How is Bjorn, Torvi, and the children? Your child as well." Lagertha asks curiously with a small smile. "I want to know, its been weeks for Erik but some time for the others."

"They are well, Bjorn is very eager to go on his voyage. Especially with everything I've told him about." Aela replies, Lagertha nodding pleased by the answer. She always wanted her children to be well and her grandchildren too.

"Your other life comes in quite well for voyages like this." Lagertha chuckles.

"It does, most of the time." Aela shrugged. "I know Bjorn, Halfdan, Hvitserk and Floki, they will be okay. From my knowledge. Halfdan always takes pleasure from knowing I know so much of the future." She tells her mother, assuring her that no harm would come to Bjorn and Floki. 

"Ah, Hvitserk. Is that boy still blushing when you're near him? He seemed and seems to do it all the time." Lagertha snorted but raised an eyebrow while Aela rolls her eyes. "I might not like Aslaug but it is something we both agreed we noticed. He's been like that since he was sixteen."

"It is nothing, Lagertha. I am married." She gives her mother a small glare. "It is a fascination and I don't feel that way."

"For now, but you and Halfdan are not in love. You are together and you love each other, but not in love." Lagertha reminds her daughter. She was not encouraging her daughter to start relations with one of _Aslaug's_ sons. She would never do such a thing, the thought of doing that displeases her. "Your relationship is open, Aela. You told me yourself, both yourself and Halfdan are allowed relations outside of the marriage." She pointed out, Aela shaking her head and ignoring her mother.

"I do not want to get into something that messy right now with you." Aela sighed, brushing it off while Lagertha nodded understandingly and picked up her owl from its perch. "I still want a cat." She commented making Lagertha let out a small laugh.

"A child is not enough?" Lagertha raised an eyebrow.

"Absolutely not." She shook her head. "Are you still going through with your...plan?" Aela asked her mother hesitantly, Lagertha sighed but nodded.

"Yes, it must be done," Lagertha told her, Aela not saying anything knowing the plan was set in stone and she could never change her mother's mind. "I am glad you will not hate me for this nor shun me for thinking of the idea." She took her daughter's hand, squeezing it while Aela gave her a gentle smile when the two paused and looked back when they hear voices. Aela recognizing them as Astrid and Ragnar. Lagertha's eyes widening as she looked at her daughter in disbelief.

"That was the surprise?"

"Yes." Aela nodded and smiled, they both stood from their seats and made their to the front as they heard Astrid and Ragnar speaking more to each other.

"I'm old enough to be your father," Ragnar told her, Aela rolling her eyes knowing exactly how they got to that in their conversation.

"What a ridiculous thing to say," Astrid replied.

"It's been a long time, Ragnar." Lagertha called out, Aela snickering when Ragnar whipped around, almost startled. It was unbelievable how in love he was in with Lagertha still after all these years. The two stepped over as Ragnar nodded, obviously nervous, to Lagertha. "Can I and Aela have a drink too?" She asks Astrid who moves to pour the drinks but Ragnar stops her.

"Please," Ragnar said pouring two drinks and walking over to them, handing one to Aela and one to Lagertha.

"I'm glad you made it in good time, I thought you wouldn't be far behind me." Aela smiled at her father who returned the smile.

"Aela told me I would be visited by a surprise." Lagertha hummed, Ragnar shrugging bashfully while Aela shook her head. The man glanced back at Astrid before turning to Lagertha and Aela, nodding over to the seats by the fire. "Why did you leave Kattegat?" She asks her ex-husband curiously, placing her owl on a perch, Aela stepping over a rubbing under its chin before sitting down.

"I was no longer interested in ruling anymore," Ragnar answers, Aela and Lagertha exchanging a look. Lagertha knew just as much as Ragnar about the real reason he left. Aela never kept anything from her or Ragnar of her knowledge from her other life.

"You were still king. You had a duty." Lagertha reminded him. "It wasn't just for you." She said, Aela rolling her eyes when she saw Ragnar glancing at Astrid while Lagertha smirked amused. "I think you have to leave," Lagertha told Astrid who was smiling widely but the woman complied and left.

"Keep your eyes front, Ragnar." Aela said sternly to her father.

"Are you and that girl..." Ragnar started to say, pointing to Astrid while stepping over to Lagertha.

"Why are you here, Ragnar Lothbrok, ex-husband?" Lagertha cuts him off, Aela biting the inside of her cheek. She sits as Ragnar slowly does the same, sitting next to Aela.

"I'm going back to Wessex, Aela knows this," Ragnar informs his ex-wife. "I'm here to see if you want to come." He looks at Lagertha, Aela seeing the hope within his eyes that she would say yes.

"The livelihoods of our people, their future, and their happiness, were all bound up in the success of our first settlement." Lagertha started to say, Aela wincing when she hears the anger in her mother's tone. "And you failed to tell me of its destruction."

"I regret...what happened with the settlement." He tells her. "And I regret what happened between us," Ragnar admits to Lagertha, Aela not surprised in the slightest. She knew her father had a lot to regret.

"You cannot change the past, but you can prepare for the future," Aela spoke up, reaching over and squeezing her father's hand. "I'm not foolish, neither is Bjorn. We know you two have always loved each other, but fate had crueler roots for you." She sighed with sadness, both Ragnar and Lagertha's faces falling slightly.

"Wise Aela, always right and sometimes the right hurts," Lagertha muttered, Aela feeling slightly guilty but Lagertha gave her a look. She should not feel guilty over hers and Ragnar's old pains.

"Oh, dear Aela. I know you are right but it still hurts." Ragnar whispered softly. "I have made many...bad choices." He breathes, leaning back in his seat.

"We all approved of your ideas," Lagertha says before adding with some hesitance. "But...they didn't work. Ragnar Lothbrok didn't succeed." Ragnar just nodding silently at her words and saying nothing.

"Doesn't mean those ideas cannot work in the future, I think it just takes the right people." Aela breaks the silence and speaks up, Lagertha and Ragnar exchanging a look, they would think on those words, her words.

"What did our son say? I know our daughter would go but she has Erik." She inquires curiously.

"He has other plans," Ragnar answers with a chuckle. "He's his own man now."

"All of your sons are, but doesn't make them any less of a pain," Aela says, grumbling the last part which made the other two chuckle.

"I should go to bed," Ragnar says suddenly. "I'm tired."

"It's been a long journey." Lagertha nodded slightly.

"Not in the saddle, but in the mind," Ragnar speaks with another chuckle. "Aela understands, she understands the most."

"I know enough to understand." Aela smiles.

"All our journeys are in the mind," Lagertha replies softly.

"In my mind..." Ragnar starts, blowing out the small fire on a stick he held. "...I wish I never left the farm." He admitted to them, Aela and Lagertha both equally surprised by the admission. "Forgive me for all of my faults, all of my failings," Ragnar said sorrowfully before standing up. He started to walk away but Lagertha stood and stopped him. "No regrets." He looked down at Lagertha with a soft expression.

"No regrets," Lagertha replied with her own soft look. Ragnar kissed her cheek before turning to leave, Lagertha quickly stopped him. "And yet, every regret." She breathes before kissing him deeply, Aela looking away and allowing them privacy as she looked at her hands. She finally looked back over when she heard Ragnar's footsteps recede. 

"I've said it before, you will always love each other," Aela said, standing up and going over to her mother. Hugging her tightly, knowing the woman desperately needed comfort right now. Lagertha sighed and hugged her daughter back, brushing her fingers through Aela's hair and muttering.

"And you are always right."


	3. three: celebrations.

[A/N: here's an opening/intro I made for the fanfic: [opening](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AmiGHtUXenU) ]

Aela had left that night after her mother and father had both gone to bed, the woman arriving back in Kattegat by the next day around the afternoon. She felt something was off with Ragnar before she left but couldn't place it, so in essence...she couldn't do anything, at least that's how she felt. When Aela had gotten back, she had found Torvi with her children and Erik in their home, Torvi having expressed about how she took Erik and the children to the market and then to see Floki and then Bjorn took Erik to see Ragnar. The mention of Erik spending time with his grandfather Ragnar and his uncle Bjorn made her smile. "Where are we going, Modir? Are we going to see Grandfather Ragnar again?" He asked his mother curiously.

"We're going to have a meal with Aslaug and the others." Aela smiled as she held her son and walked towards the main hall. Aela stepped into the hall where Aslaug was sitting at the table already, the woman obviously waiting for her, Erik, and her own sons to arrive for the meal.

"Oh, hello, sweet Erik." Aslaug greeted with a small smile. It was strange sometimes at how much Aslaug doted on Erik, while Aslaug was her step-mother and Erik's step-grandmother, the woman rarely showed any attention to anyone but Ivar. Though Erik seemed to be an exception. Aslaug stood up from her chair and walked over, taking Erik into her arms. "What did you do today, sweet Erik?" She asked the little boy, sitting down in her chair, Aela sitting down to her across from her at the table.

"I visited Uncle Floki! And Grandfather Ragnar!" He exclaimed in excitement, Aslaug tensing slightly at the mention of Ragnar while Aela grimaced and mouthed an apology to the woman, the woman who still ten years later was sore about the subject of Ragnar. Aslaug just shook her head, knowing that after raising for boys, sometimes children aren't aware of sensitive topics.

"Well, then it seems you had an eventful day, sweet boy." She smiled at the young boy.

"I did! I did, Grandmother Aslaug!" Erik beamed, the older woman chuckling while Aela sighed.

"The fit Lagertha would have hearing him say that..." Aela muttered under her breath, but the other two didn't hear her. "So...where are they? They're usually here already, inhaling the food." She asked the woman, Aslaug snorting at her last comment while placing Erik in a seat next to her.

"I do not know what my sons do anymore, they're old enough to as they wish, as long as they keep an eye on Ivar," Aslaug said before quickly adding the final part, Aela nodding understandingly. "So...Halfdan and his brother King Harold are arriving today, you'll be seeing your husband for the first time in three...four months?" She raised an eyebrow at her stepdaughter.

"You at least have to be the fifth person to mention him coming here in the past couple of days," Aela replied, looking at Aslaug who chuckled lightly. "I will be happy to see him, Erik more so than me." She added before biting the inside of her cheek. "My mother will be coming for the celebration, for Bjorn and myself."

"Yes...I will try to be amicable with your mother." Aslaug remarked with a small sigh. "I've done so before, I can do it again. Especially for your sake, because you have treated me so dearly over the years since you were a child. Despite in the eyes of some, I stole your father away from your mother, but I do love you and Erik dearly." She told her, reaching over and squeezing Aela's arm, the woman just nodding when Ubbe, Ivar, Hvitserk, and Sigurd walked into the hall. "Ah, there you are! Aela, Erik, and I have been waiting for you."

"Not too long I hope?" Ubbe spoke up, stepping over and kissing the top of his mother's head and placing a gentle hand on Aela's shoulder.

"No, it's fine. We didn't wait too long, just long enough." Aela joked softly, Hvitserk sitting down next to Aela while Erik clambered over to his mother's side and Ubbe sat to her left, Ivar sitting at the head of the table and Sigurd next to his mother.

"Hello, little Erik." Ubbe greeted the little boy, the man always the first to turn his attention to entertaining or engaging with the boy, understanding he needed to talk to someone while his mother was busy.

"Hello, Ubbe." Erik smiled up at him, Aela glancing over as servants brought food to the table and Ivar forced their slave Margrethe to sit next to him.

"Just long enough for me, then?" Hvitserk smirked flirtingly at Aela, the woman sharing a look with Ubbe and the two roll their eyes. Sigurd and Ivar ignoring their brother's flirting and Aslaug shaking her head amused.

"Don't try me punk," Aela commented, before wincing at her slip into modern lingo.

"I don't know what it means, but I'll assume it's a compliment or tease." Hvitserk shrugged it off, all of them much too used to Aela's slip of words that could happen. She grew up in the past, but ever since she remembered everything, sometimes it just slipped out. The group began to eat, everyone minus Erik glancing over at Ivar who was making Margrethe feed him. Aela feeling vaguely uncomfortable and sharing a look with Sigurd. Her eyebrows raise when both Hvitserk and Ubbe let out chuckles.

"What are you laughing at? Hmm?" Ivar asks them, before eating another piece of food from Margrethe's hand. Aela grimaced and turned to a servant who still remained in the room.

"Can you take Erik outside to play, please?" She asked the woman who nodded and picked up Erik, taking the young boy outside while Aela remained inside.

"She's my special servant now," Ivar tells them while Aela holds back a scoff while taking a sip of her drink. "And she has a lot of reasons to be grateful to me." He adds, picking up Margrethe's hand and holding it, but to Aela, Margrethe looked...dead inside almost. It made her wonder what Ivar had done because she cared for Ivar but he was also a bomb ready to explode at some points with his temper, especially when he felt insulted.

"I'm not sure I believe you, little brother." Ubbe brushed off his little brother's words.

"And I'm sure you're jealous." Ivar merely retorted.

"How did you convince her, Ivar?" Aela questioned curiously, not meaning to come off as insulting but Margrethe was not a woman who would be able to handle Ivar in any way or even love him. He'd need someone as stubborn and smart as him but also someone who'd tell him off with no hesitation and Margrethe was not that woman.

"I didn't need to convince her, Aela." Ivar snapped back, Aela just shaking her head.

"You cannot keep a slave to yourself. No, not like that." Hvitserk commented.

"Mother, tell them to stop tormenting me," Ivar complained to Aslaug, Aela sighing and rolling her eyes. One thing she hated seeing as he grew up is when he didn't like something he tended to go straight to Aslaug who'd do _anything_ for him.

"It makes me so happy you are with a woman," Aslaug replies dryly, Aela knowing her tone was because she didn't like Margrethe and she didn't like it when Ivar's attention was away from his own mother. "The rest of you should already be married, just like Aela is. She married when she was nineteen." She said, turning to her other sons, Aela shaking her head. She really didn't like it when Aslaug used her as a comparison to get her son's asses moving for something. "Ubbe, you should have children like Aela has one."

"I probably already have," Ubbe remarked making the others minus Aslaug, Margrethe, and Aela laugh.

"Just because you are the sons of a king does not mean you can be irresponsible." Aslaug retorts, Aela shrugging at that and understanding where she was coming from. Ragnar created a dynasty, his sons needed to continue it. "It's important to find a woman and settle down."

"I thought I had found a woman." Sigurd pipes up before saying. "But now Ivar has taken her away from me."

"Skol." Ivar mockingly cheers to Sigurd.

"I don't mean love. You don't have to love the woman." Aslaug corrects her son, Aela wincing and knowing what she was going to say, but she could not argue. She understood loveless marriages were common during this time. "As a king's son, you have as many women as you like..." She starts to say, Ubbe and Hvitserk grinning and cheering on that.

"Charming, real charming you two." Aela rolls her eyes, Aslaug's lips twitching at that while the two shrugged.

"But you need one to breed with." Aslaug reminds them, Aela glancing over at Ivar and seeing an almost dejected expression on his face which made her frown. She could remember the name of his disease but she couldn't remember facts. All she remembered was reading about it affecting some people from her time.

"So then you don't believe in love?" Sigurd asks his mother, Aslaug not looking at her son but replying.

"I didn't say that."

"So you loved Ragnar when you married him?" He continued to question her, Aela sighing and knowing where this was going. "And he loved you?"

"Sigurd..." Aela said warningly.

"Of course I loved him!" Aslaug snapped irritated at her son.

"Some say that you bewitched him," Sigurd mutters, Aela pursing her lips as the others pause at the words. One of those people who made that accusation was her own mother, Lagertha.

"What is wrong with you?" Ivar says after a moment of silence.

"Nothing's wrong with me." Sigurd bit back at his brother's words, Aela knowing very well this was Sigurd's own anger from feeling nothing but neglect from Aslaug after Ivar was born. She couldn't honestly blame him for feeling this way though. "I just want to know if she's ever loved anyone except Harbard."

"You should not continue with where you are going..." Aela began to say but Sigurd just gave her a look that she knew expressed he wouldn't stop regardless.

"You remember Harbard, don't you?" He turns and asks herself, Hvitserk, and Ubbe. Alea visibly grimacing, knowing this man incidentally caused the death of Siggy and Bjorn's daughter Siggy. But none of them responded to Sigurd's question aimed towards them, Aela didn't really want to start an argument. She already knew Ivar would staunchly defend his mother and Sigurd and Ivar did not have an amicable sibling relationship.

"Of course she has loved someone else," Ivar replied before saying smugly. "She has always loved...me?" Aela closing her eyes for a moment before opening them and practically seeing the tenseness within the room between the two brothers. "Isn't that right, Mother?" He asked her, Aslaug just giving her son a tense smile.

"She feels pity for you." Sigurd counters which made Ivar's face fall. "That's all."

"Sigurd!" Aela hissed at him, knowing the monumental argument this could cause with Ivar's temper.

"We all feel pity for you," Sigurd stated, Aela scowling at the fact Sigurd had brought her into this. "But sometimes we wish that she'd left you to the wolves."

"Sigurd!" Aslaug shouts at her son.

"What?" He replies innocently. Aela glances over when a look of anger grows on Ivar's face, oh this was not going to be good at all.

"Ivar...don't let him rope you into this..." Aela says through gritted teeth, Ivar glancing at her but ignoring her advice as he slowly stood up from his seat. Sigurd merely smirked tauntingly at his younger brother, pushing back his seat while Ivar struggled to walk towards him.

"Ivar," Aslaug said softly, trying to stop her youngest son

"It is all right," Ivar assured his mother.

"Are you coming over here?" Sigurd taunts Ivar smugly, Aela's jaw clenching, she swore sometimes she wanted to slap Sigurd for not shut the fuck up, despite him being her closest friend. Aela and Ubbe shared an exasperated look as they both stood from their chairs while Ivar moved around Aslaug's chair, Sigurd standing up as he did. "Come on, Boneless."

"Sigurd shut the hell up!" Aela snapped but he brushed her off, too focused on Ivar. Sigurd moved back and Ivar used Sigurd's chair as support before his brother moved the chair and Ivar almost fell to the floor.

"Go on, little Ivar." Sigurd teased him, Aela reaching across the table to grab Ivar's arm.

"Ivar, listen to your mother and I! He is not worth it! Let him be petty!" Aela called but Ivar merely shoved her arm back, making her stumble slightly but Hvitserk's hand quickly shot out and grabbed her to steady her. Aela giving him a small nod of thanks before stepping around the table to the front.

"What are you going to do?" Sigurd said mockingly, Ivar putting his full weight on Sigurd's chair before again, Sigurd pulled it back, causing Ivar to tumble to the ground with a thud. Aslaug rushing to her youngest side while Aela went over to Sigurd.

"Sigurd, this is not okay." Aela hissed at him, grabbing his arm. Sigurd merely scoffed and pulled his arm from her grip, turning and walking out of the hall. Her eyes went wide when in anger Ivar began crawling after his brother.

"Stop! Stop!" Aslaug called before she finally stopped Ivar who yelled in fury. Aela sighed and shook her head, looking at Ubbe and Hvitserk.

"What great help you two are," Aela told them, the two opening their mouths to protest but she just gave them a loo before turning and walking off, going to get her son. Leaving Ubbe and Hvitserk behind with Aslaug and Ivar, Aslaug glancing back and giving her other two sons a similar look of disappointment Aela had held, Ubbe wincing and Hvitserk shrinking in his seat. 

-8-

"Look, look, it's Fadir!" Erik exclaimed from Aela's arms, waving to the ships in the distance. Aela chuckling and exchanging a look with Torvi from where she stood next to Hvitserk. "Do you see the ships, Bjorn? Aren't they big? The ships that have Fadir and Floki!" the five year old beamed, Bjorn smiling at his nephew's words.

"I do see the ships, Erik. They are quite big." Bjorn nodded, Aela wearing an amused look. 

"Do I see wrinkles on Halfdan's face?" Aela joked, the other three adults snorting at her joke. "I swear, there are wrinkles. He's aged more than me!"

"I think he has," Torvi replied, playing along with the joke as the boats finally docked at the dock where they stood.

"Well, when your brother is Harald..." Hvitserk remarked with a small snort.

"Ah! Bjorn!" Harald cheered as he stepped off the ship with Halfdan behind him, while Floki stepped off from his ship. Bjorn laughed and stepped up to the man, hugging him in greeting before turning to Halfdan and Floki. "Well, well, well. If it isn't my favorite sister-in-law." He grinned at Aela, stepping over to her.

"I'm your only sister-in-law." Aela rolled her eyes, putting Erik down onto the ground but she went over and gave the man a hug. "Now Erik go give your Uncle a hug." She nudged to her son who looked up at Harald.

"Hello, Erik. It's good to see you again." Harald smiled down at the small boy.

"Hello, Uncle Harald!" Erik smiled widely, Harald picking up Erik and hugging him. "Did you see any fish in the water on your ship?" He asked him curiously.

"I did, so did your father." Harald nodded with a smile. "Now, you should go see him and so should your mother." He gave Aela a look, the woman just ignoring him as she goes over to Halfdan.

"Ah, my beautiful wife that lives thousands of miles from my sight." Halfdan grinned at her, Aela shaking her head with a smile but going to him and giving him a kiss on the lips.

"My husband who has aged more than me." She teased, poking his cheek lightly.

"Well, you age when you have someone like my brother." Halfdan shrugged, Aela chuckling and Hvitserk letting out a howling laugh from behind them, telling the man.

"That's what Aela said."

"Fadir! Fadir!" the voice of Erik interrupted before Halfdan could reply to Hvitserk's words, Harald ignoring the comments from the three and instead speaking with Bjorn and Floki. 

"Erik! My strong boy!" Halfdan beamed, picking up the little boy who was running towards him. "How have you been my strong boy?" He asked his son with a smile.

"Modir and Floki taught me how to build a small boat! Guthrum is helping me shoot a bow!" Erik babbled excited, Aela laughing while Halfdan hummed and nodded. "And Grandmother Lagertha sent me a hammer of Thor! Like she has!" He added with even more excitement, Aela smiling and holding the chain that hung on Erik's neck, showing the small little hammer on it.

"Impressive, Erik, quite impressive." He smiled at his son before looking at Aela. "Did you miss me, beautiful Aela?" Halfdan smirked at his wife who sighed.

"Not really...but yes." Aela started teasingly before giving an answer. Erik wiggled out of Halfdan's arms and ran after Guthrum, calling out to his older cousin excitedly. 

"I think I'll need another kiss to make sure you're telling the truth." He grinned, Aela rolled her eyes but complied and kissed her husband. Torvi glancing over and noticing Hvitserk watching them, the woman elbowing her brother in law.

"When will you get over your silly crush for her? She is married, Hvitserk!" Torvi huffed, Hvitserk letting out a small ow and rubbing where she elbowed him.

"No, it's not a silly crush, Torvi. Don't worry. I just find it's rare to see Aela have open affection like this towards a man." Hvitserk rolled his eyes, Torvi frowning at his almost vague answer.

"Brother, stop kissing on your wife!" Harald called out to Halfdan mockingly, the two pulling away from the kiss while Aela flipped her finger at Harold and muttered something along the lines of assface, which Halfdan snorted at.

"Aela! Halfdan! Come! The celebrations will be soon!" Bjorn shouted to them, Halfdan putting his arm around Aela, the two turned and followed the rest group towards the main hall.

-8-

The celebrations for Bjorn's journey had gone underway by dark and everyone was either deep in drink or conversations with old friends. Aela wandered around the celebration in the main hall with Bjorn, having left Erik with his father and Uncle. She knew it was late and Halfdan and Harald were probably still at her house for now, but she wanted him to spend as much time as he could with his father before he left with Bjorn. "Erik seemed to be enjoying his time with his father. I know it's been months since Halfdan's seen him." Bjorn commented, Aela smiling and nodding.

"He is, they both are. Erik is always happy spending time with Halfdan and even Harald." Aela replied, a smile still on her face as Bjorn nodded pleased.

"Good, that is good." He said when the doors to the main hall opened and Lagertha stepped through with Astrid and some of her shieldmaidens. "Mother!" Bjorn smiled widely, going over to greet her, Aela smiling and following after Bjorn. "And Astrid." his face turned to surprise when he spotted the brunette woman. "What has brought you to Kattegat?" Bjorn asked, Aela rolling her eyes and elbowing him lightly.

"I told you she was coming! Did you forget again?" Aela huffed, Bjorn just shrugging. "I swear you have the memory of carrot." She shook her head while Lagertha looked between her children with a smile. "Hello, Mother, I'm glad to see you again." Aela smiled at Lagertha, stepping forward and hugging her tightly.

"And I am glad to see you too, sweet Aela." Lagertha happily returned the smile and hug before pulling away and looked at Bjorn. "Now as for why I came to Kattegat, I have to watch my son depart for his destiny. How could I stay away?" She said proudly. "Also I want to see my sweet and dear grandson too," Lagertha added, the two chuckling before Lagertha hugged Bjorn as well. Once they broke the hug, Bjorn stepped around Lagertha and spoke to Astrid.

"Welcome to the feast."

"Thank you, Bjorn." Astrid smiled back, Aela and Lagertha exchanging a look.

"I'll speak more with you later, mother." Aela promised her, kissing her cheek. Lagertha nodded and smiled, kissing her daughter's cheek as well before she and Astrid walked off. The doors to the main hall opened once again and Halfdan and Harald stepped in with some of their men.

"Halfdan. King Harald." Bjorn greeted the two men again and their entourage. 

"Bjorn Ironside. It's been a long time." Harald smiled, Aela knowing their conversation earlier at the docks had been briefer then hers with the two men. The man and Halfdan having gone off to rest almost immediately after they arrived and Halfdan went to also spend time with Erik.

"Where is my son? Is he sleeping peacefully?" Aela's voice spoke up, Halfdan and Harald turning to her.

"Yes, a servant is with him at home," Halfdan assured his wife.

"Your husband is a good father, do not worry." Harald waved off his sister-in-law who rolled her eyes.

"Come." Bjorn gestured. "And Halfdan, please, go spend time with your wife and my sister soon. She's been aching for your company." He joked, Aela giving him a glare before hitting his arm hard.

"You're an ass Bjorn Ironside."

"But I'm your brother and you love me." Bjorn grinned cheekily at his little sister.

"Yes, yes." Aela shook her head, while Halfdan stepped over and wound an arm around Aela's waist.

"Actually that's exactly what I'd like to do," Halfdan smirked, Harald letting out a howling laugh.

"Good man, good man. As you should." He slapped his brother's arm teasingly.

"Walk and talk, gentlemen. Bjorn has more to say." Aela cut in, placing her hand over Halfdan's that lay on her waist.

"As always, Aela is right." Harald nodded. "We should continue."

"Of course she is, she cannot help it." Bjorn joked, Aela rolling her eyes before the group turned and began walking further into the main hall. "You have not been idle. We have all heard of your exploits." He started the conversation with Harald.

"Yes." Harald nodded.

"That you captured Rogaland and overthrew King Arnarson and Earl Eyjolf." Bjorn continued casually, Aela humming and nodding while Harald muttered a yes. Now she remembered this from her time in the future as a historian.

"And also King Svein." Halfdan added.

"Then you are nearer to your ultimate ambition," Bjorn remarked offhandedly. "Of being King of Norway." He added which made Harald chuckle.

"I think it is impossible, Bjorn." Harald replied with a sigh, taking a cup of drink from Bjorn. "How can I ever overthrow King Ragnar?" He told him, Bjorn chuckling before handing his sister a drink.

"As for you, Bjorn, I want to say we believe in you," Halfdan exclaimed, patting Bjorn's back. "We believe in this journey. And we believe that the gods are with you." He says strongly, Harald nodding at his brother's words.

"Indeed." 

"Just ask me, I know you succeed in it," Aela commented with her drink in her hand.

"Yes, just ask Aela, for she unlike the rest of us has lived another life." Bjorn smiled at his sister, Aela returning the smile and reaching over, taking his hand.

"You're my brother, you're smart. You are driven by exploration and adventure just like Ragnar." Aela began to say with a small smile, Bjorn squeezing her hand in thanks. "People doubted he could find England, but he did. You will do the same." She assured him softly before adding. "Also the Mediterranean is much warmer and nicer from my experience," Aela added with a mutter.

"Really? Did you go there your other life?" Harald asks curiously.

"I have told you, brother, she has said in her other life she was everywhere." Halfdan cut in, rolling his eyes at Harald.

"It's merely a question." Harald brushed his brother off.

"I did, it's very different but beautiful," Aela answered, purposely answering vaguely. She didn't like saying too much because she felt history had to stay the way it went, but she was always more than happy to tell Bjorn he'd succeed.

"Ah, I should expect vague answers." Harald laughed.

"The Seer warned me long ago about saying too much." Aela shrugged, the woman's eyes flickering over and seeing her mother inching towards the throne. "If mother gets any closer to the throne I'm sure there will be a brawl in the room." She sighed, the three men chuckling but knowing what she meant. Everyone knew of Lagertha's distaste of Aslaug and distaste was putting it lightly.

"Come meet my brothers." Bjorn suddenly suggested before going over to them.

"Oh yes, meet them. They're such fun." Aela said sarcastically, Harald and Halfdan chuckling lightly. They knew a little about other four, but Aela never went into detail about them when she visited with Erik. Aela and Harald followed after Bjorn, Halfdan following a moment later, again putting his hand around Aela's waist. She never minded him being touchy per se in public with her or even intimate, though Halfdan knew if he did anything she didn't like she would make it obvious.

Bjorn grinned as he walked over and tugged hard on Ubbe's braid before introducing his brothers to Halfdan and Harald. "Ubbe, Hvitserk, Sigurd, and Ivar." He told the two men, the eldest three standing up to greet Harald and Halfdan. "Hvitserk is coming with us." Bjorn informed them.

"I remember you, I remember all of you!" Harald smiled widely. 

"They also vaguely remember my wedding to Halfdan and you being forced to serve at it." Aela remarked from the side, the three pausing and looking at Halfdan who was still by Aela's side.

"Well, I remember that well." Harald shrugged.

"So...you are Halfdan? Aela's husband and Erik's father?" Hvitserk spoke up, looking at Halfdan curiously. Ubbe side-eyed his brother and nudged him slightly. He knew of the feelings Hvitserk once held for her, almost every man at one point was infatuated with Aela. She held many qualities of both Lagertha and Ragnar, but also qualities that did not resemble them. But still, Halfdan just ended up being the lucky man to marry her.

"He is and he's a lucky man." Harald grinned, patting his brother's shoulder.

"I went through a year of pain to marry her." Halfdan joked lightheartedly, Aela rolling her eyes.

"I apologize if I believe in getting to know one's possible future husband or wife." She huffed, but Halfdan just laughed and kissed her on the neck. Aela squirming slightly and blushing, Halfdan had been the first and only one to know that was her sweet spot, well except Sigurd. Sigurd was surprisingly open to hearing about womanly things. Bjorn and Harald shared a bemused look at the action while Hvitserk and Ubbe shared a look, and Sigurd snorted in amusement.

"But how you've all grown tall. You're not boys anymore!" Harald exclaimed making them laugh, getting back to the introduction to Ubbe, Hvitserk, Sigurd, and Ivar.

"I am so much taller when I stand up." Ivar piped in, Aela sighing to herself and glancing at her husband.

"I'm sure you wish you could come with us," Halfdan told him.

"Go to hell." Ivar retorted with irritation, Aela once again rolling her eyes as Halfdan and Harald just laughed.

"I like him." Harald chuckled.

"That is one way to make friends, Ivar. Congratulations." Aela raised her cup to the young man who shrugged and raised his as well. "You were taught well." She added, Ivar smirking and nodding.

"Well, you are always good at quick remarks." Aslaug shrugged, glancing at her stepdaughter.

"Yes, I am. I was complimenting myself." Aela replied jokingly, the woman chuckling. "I will leave you all and find Astrid and Torvi." She gave Halfdan a kiss and nodded to Harald.

"I will see you later at home." Halfdan smiled back.

"Oh yes and we all know what will happen there." Harald teased, Aela ignoring him and picking up a piece of food from Ivar and Aslaug's table, flicking it at Harald.

"Now don't you two get into any trouble!" She reminded them, the two men laughing.

"Of course, of course." Harald nodded while Aela began walking away. "As long as my dear sister does not do the same!" He called out to her, Aela audibly snorting and shaking her head, calling back to the man.

"I make no promise, dear brother!"


	4. four: goodbyes.

The celebrations had passed and a sacrifice had been made to make sure there would be good luck and safe harbor on the journey for Bjorn, Hvitserk, and the others. Aela had found herself with her son at the docks that morning ready to say her temporary goodbyes to her husband, brother-in-law, brother, and even Hvitserk. The woman already having said goodbye to Floki before the others. "I'm not going to make you promise anything except don't be stupid and stay safe, both of you." Aela told Halfdan and Harald in a stern tone, the two brothers exchanging looks.

"We will promise that, Aela." Harald chuckled but swore to her. 

"I will promise the same, my love." Halfdan promised as well before going over to Erik to say goodbye while Aela turned to Harald.

"Good luck, tell me about what find when you return." Aela smiles at her brother-in-law, stepping forward and giving the man a small hug.

"We will, Aela." Harald smiles back before turning to Erik. "Come here, Erik! I must say goodbye." He calls to the little boy who runs to his uncle while Halfdan turns to his wife.

"I will look after Bjorn too, I can see it in your eyes. You want someone else to make sure he's safe." Halfdan swears to his wife who smiles and the two share a gentle kiss.

"Thank you and I know you will." Aela places a hand on his cheek, still wearing a gentle smile upon her face. "I thought I'd never say this, but look after Hvitserk too. He can be reckless, but I think Bjorn will try to keep him in line and I say try lightly." She adds, Halfdan chuckling at her last words before she kisses him on the cheek. "I love you and be safe," Aela whispers to him, Halfdan takes her hand and kisses the inside of her palm.

"Only if you do the same." He replies softly.

"I will, you big softy." Aela grins teasingly, Halfdan chuckles and shakes his head before giving her one last kiss. Neither noticing Hvitserk staring at them as Sigurd elbows his brother and shakes his head. "Come, Erik. We need to say goodbye to Bjorn." She called out to her son, holding out her hand and Erik rushed over.

"Goodbye, Fadir! Goodbye, Uncle Harald!" Erik waved to them while the two walked away. Aela found and made it over to Bjorn as he was saying goodbye to Lagertha. "Grandmother Lagertha!" He exclaimed running over to the woman who took him into her arms.

"Hello, sweet Erik." Lagertha smiled softly.

"Are you saying goodbye to Uncle Bjorn?" He asks her curiously.

"Yes, I am." She nodded while Erik looked at Bjorn.

"Goodbye, Uncle Bjorn! I hope Odin is with you!" Erik smiled and waved at Bjorn who chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"Goodbye to you too, Erik, and I'm sure he will be." Bjorn smiled at her nephew before turning to Aela while Lagertha walked off to chat with her grandson. "Look after yourself, Erik, and mother. Stay safe." He told his little sister gently while Aela smiled at him.

"Look after yourself, Halfdan, and Hvitserk." Aela replied, still smiling while Bjorn seemed mildly surprised Aela mentioned Hvitserk. "Especially Hvitserk." She added with a mutter which made Bjorn laugh slightly.

"I will, I will." He nodded with a smile before Aela hugged her brother tightly, Bjorn happily returning his sister's hug.

"Tell me what the Mediterranean is like right now when you get back, I want to be able to know the differences in my mind," Aela tells her brother who nods and squeezes her shoulder.

"I promise to tell you all the details, down to the smallest chip in a stone." Bjorn joked and Aela rolled her eyes but laughed slightly. "Goodbye, little Aela." He smiled at his sister who smiled back.

"Goodbye, Bjorn." Aela whispered before glancing back where Torvi and their sons were. "Don't forget to bid her goodbye." She reminds him, the man nods before they share one last smile and Bjorn walks off to his wife and children. Aela turns and spots Hvitserk finishing his goodbyes with Aslaug, Ubbe, and Sigurd, the woman knowing Ivar was somewhere with Ragnar. Ragnar had shared with her that Ivar was invited and planning on going with Ragnar to England. Aela cleared her throat before turning and stepping over to Aslaug and the other three. "Good luck, Hvitserk, I hope you will take this for your safety," Aela spoke up from behind the man who turned around surprised, holding a small carving of Odin's sigil. Floki, Bjorn, and Halfdan already had their forms of sigils of the gods, she had given some of them their sigils a long time ago. 

"Oh, well, thank you. I won't need it though." Hvitserk winks at her while she chuckles.

"Take it, you will need it." Aela insists while holding out the wooden sigil still, Aslaug nodding at the woman's words.

"She's right, take it." Aslaug insists and Hvitserk exhales before nodding.

"Then I take your good luck and gift and I hope you will be safe," Hvitserk tells Aela who smiles and nods as he takes the sigil from her.

"You be safe as well, Hvitserk. Look after yourself." Aela replies, placing a gentle hand on his arm while Ubbe and Sigurd snorted quietly and exchanged looks. "Safe journeys and I look forward to hearing about what occurred." She mentions, the man smiling and nodding at her. He would only admit to himself it was nice to hear Aela say such kind and sweet things to him.

"I promise I will," Hvitserk assures her and Aela nods content, stepping forward and kissing him gently on the cheek.

"Goodbye for now, Hvitserk." Aela smiles before turning and walking off to find Lagertha and Erik. 

"Goodbye for now, Aela." Hvitserk mutters to himself, slightly mesmerized by the action. Aslaug smiles knowingly while Ubbe and Sigurd grin at his lovestruck brother. The torch he held for Aela was not a mere fancy, oh no, he was in love with her. It was amusing, to say the least, though they would never know if Aela would feel that way. She was a tough woman to measure when it came to these types of things. Hvitserk glanced back at noticed his brother's expressions, rolling his eyes and ignoring them before walking off. Only taking one glancing back to look at Aela in the distance who was walking with Lagertha and Erik, he looks down at the wooden carved sigil in his hands before smiling slightly and heading off to his boat.

-8-

Another night had passed once again and Aela found herself reluctant to get out of bed for a little while. She missed her brother, Floki, and Halfdan, and even Hvitserk. Today would make this empty sad feeling worse, Ragnar was leaving for England with Ivar. After the woman had heard he gave away all his hoard to get men with him on the journey, he confirmed to her today was the day they were leaving. That made an empty pit form in her stomach as she stood and waited to say goodbye to Ragnar, again for what she felt would be the last time. The man had come by this morning to say goodbye to Erik who still slept while Aela wanted to say goodbye right before he left. Something in her kept telling her, she would not see her father again and the pain that accompanied her feelings and knowledge returned. It just made her empty feeling ten times worse. "I don't expect you to stay safe, it's you, but try at least." Aela offered her father who chuckled and took her hands in his.

"I can try, a little, my sweet Aela." Ragnar promised his daughter who smiled at him.

"I love you and I will miss you," Aela tells her father gently, the man inhales before taking her into his arms and hugging her tightly. The woman hugging him back and burying her face into her father's shoulder.

"I love you too and I will miss you so much, Aela." He murmurs back, rubbing her back gently, hoping to give her some comfort. It shattered his heart to leave his daughter again. He lost one daughter and in a way, this felt like losing his second one. 

"I feel as if I will never see you again, father." Aela whispers to Ragnar whose face fell at the sadness in her voice. 

Ragnars pulls away from the hug and looks down at his daughter. "I will always be with you, Aela. You are my heart." Ragnar assures her before kissing her forehead gently. "I am in here..." He placed a hand where her heart was before tapping on her head. "...and here. Never forget that. I will always love you the most."

"I know." Aela nodded with a sad look in her eye. Ragnar kissed the top of her head one more time as Aela stepped back and gave him a small smile. One that Ragnar returned with a sad one, he felt in his bones deep down that Aela knew what his plans were and what he was truly doing and he did not like that. He never liked his daughter being burdened with so much, so much more than he ever really had. His true wishes were for Aela to be in love and eternally happy and while he saw she loved and respected Halfdan, she wasn't in love with him like he was with her. No, Ragnar knew someone else would be the one for that. "Look out for Ivar, he's arrogant and reckless like Hvitserk, but worse. He needs guidance and a firm hand." She tells her father who nods.

"I know that and I will make sure he has that guidance," Ragnar swears to his daughter and when she turns, that's when she spots Ivar. The young man was walking towards them with crutches to aid him, however, when she looked closer she could see makeshift braces on his legs to keep them straight. Though the design was crude and not quite efficient in her mind. That was her father from the future whispering in her mind, the man was an engineer and she remembered quite a bit from his work. The way Floki often built boats reminded her of his work. Aela stepped to the side and took a breath as she watched alongside Aslaug, Ubbe, and Sigurd as Ivar struggled to walk over to them. However, Aela knew the real struggle was stepping up onto the deck where they all stood, something she could tell Ivar was already struggling with as he tried to do as such.

"Oh boy," Aela whispered to herself, but she was mildly surprised when he made it up to the large step and moved forward. Only for his crutch to get stuck and he fell down onto his side, Aela grimacing and wincing at the misfortune. "This is...not pleasant to watch." She muttered quietly, she wasn't particularly a fan of watching Ivar struggle in pain as he grew up and even now with his attitude and arrogance she didn't like it. She glanced over and noticed Ubbe move to help his brother as Aslaug stopped her son. Aela's jaw clenched when she saw Sigurd smirking at Ivar's problem and the woman stomped her foot on Sigurds, the man didn't shout out in pain but hissed and glared at her.

"It's not funny, try being him and understanding the struggle." Aela hissed at him while Ubbe smirked slightly at Sigurd's pain. She looked back at Ivar who had opted to just continue crawling the way to the ship, the woman noticing the small grimace on Ragnar's face as he climbed onto one of his ships before Ivar followed. She shook her head when she watched Ragnar whisper snarkily at Ivar who just seemed to nod. Though they watched as Ivar finally got onto the ship and the three ships headed out to sea. "Be nice, Sigurd! He may be a pain in the ass sometimes, but that was not okay." She chastised Sigurd, flicking his head as the man let out an ow and Ubbe laughed.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I found it was funny and he deserved it." Sigurd counter while Aela sighed and Ubbe shook his head.

"She's right, it's not funny." Aslaug snapped at her son before turning and walking off while Sigurd grumbled to himself and stomped off, leaving Ubbe and Aela behind.

Ubbe and Aela looked at each other and sighed while shaking their heads at Sigurd's attitude. "Idiot." the two said to each other, referring to Sigurd. Sometimes he really deserved a slap in the face. They both turned and walked off together away from the docks, leaving Ivar and Ragnar behind.

-8-

And there is was...Aela found herself a couple of days later in her mother's home once again with her son. She knew what was happening. Lagertha was bringing her plan to fruition. Aela had come up here a day early with Erik, who was excited to see his grandmother and Lagertha was elated to see them both again. Aela knew her mother's plan was to lure Ubbe and Sigurd away from Aslaug with Margrethe and then she would trap them before taking over Kattegat. She knew her mother wanted few to none casualties and would speak to the people, she had nothing against them. Lagertha was taking Kattegat for her children, for Bjorn and Aela. "They'll be here soon, Erik should go to bed." Lagertha instructed her daughter softly, placing a gentle hand upon her shoulder.

"Alright, Erik. It's time to go to bed." Aela said, kneeling down and kissing her son's forehead.

"But...Modir..." Erik began to whine as Lagertha gave her grandson a stern look.

"Erik, you have a bedtime. You must follow it." Aela says sternly but gently. Erik groans and pouts as a servant steps over and takes Erik's hand. "Goodnight, sweet one." She kisses his cheek, Erik hugs his mother before the servant leads him away back to the rooms. Aela sighs and stands up, looking at her mother as Astrid steps into the room with Margrethe by her side.

"They're here." Astrid nodded, Aela and Lagertha sharing their own nod. It was not long later when Ubbe and Sigurd entered that their supper began and the six of them sat at the table. "Two sons of Ragnar Lothbrok. How privileged we are." She openly grinned at Ubbe and Sigurd, Aela just wearing a small smile as she sipped upon her wine.

"And daughter." Sigurd pipes up, gesturing to Aela who just shrugs.

"Yes, and a daughter as well. Blood or not." Astrid added with a smile.

"If you say so," Ubbe comments now.

"How many of you are there altogether?" Astrid inquires with a small hum.

"Who can say for sure?" Sigurd jokes after picking up a piece of food, Aela rolling her eyes at the joke as Astrid and Ubbe chuckle at Sigurd's joke.

"I know of one for sure." Lagertha cuts in.

"Yes...and may the gods be with Bjorn and our brother Hvitserk, wherever they may be. Hmm." Ubbe raises his goblet, the others doing the same as well for the toast.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better. Based on my knowledge, they come out of it alive and well." Aela tells him with a small smile, Ubbe nodding and smiling at her. That did make him feel better, knowing his brothers would be fine.

"Skol," Ubbe says, everyone else repeating the toast.

"But you are here, and so is Margrethe." Astrid states while gesturing to the woman, Aela biting the inside of her cheek.

"So we were told. We're not sure why." Ubbe frowned, glancing at Margrethe. Astrid and Aela merely looked over at Lagertha who stood from her seat, stepping over to Margrethe and placing her hands on her shoulders.

"Margrethe has invited you here because she loves both of you." Lagertha began to tell the two young men. "You will have to decide amongst yourselves." She tells them.

"Unless...you decide that you can share her." Astrid offered another solution.

"Which is...up to all three of you really. I hope you make a decision." Aela hums, drinking from her goblet again. She glances between the three of them before looking to Lagertha who gives her a small and subtle nod. "That's is for you to decide, I will retire and see my son." She announces, standing from her seat and nodding to Ubbe and Sigurd. "Goodnight, Ubbe, Sigurd. I apologize for being here for what feels like a short amount of time." Aela smiles at them, Sigurd standing up and giving her a small hug.

"It's alright, Aela. We understand. Say hello to Erik for me." Sigurd smiled at her, Lagertha tensing as she watched the two bid Aela goodnight.

"Sigurd is right, goodnight, Aela." Ubbe nodded with a smile, reaching out a squeezing her hand. Aela just smiled before turning and walking away.

"Give me a moment to bid my daughter goodnight," Lagertha speaks before walking over to Aela who was near her room door. She stepped forward and hugged Aela. "You are not taking any risks in fighting tomorrow, you have Erik. I want you to fight by my side like you once did all those years ago in Paris and anytime before that, but I will not risk your life. I love you too much, you mean too much to me and Erik. All right?" She whispered to her daughter who just nodded.

"I understand and I know, I love you too." Aela said quietly to Lagertha who smiled. "Goodnight, Mother." was all Aela said before heading into her room, Lagertha watching the door close before she clapped her hands and smiled, turning back to the other five with a wide smile. Aela exhaling as she slipped into the bed next to Erik. Kissing the top of her son's head and she lay on her back, staring up at the ceiling above her in deep thought. She didn't approve fully, but there was no way in hell she was allowing her mother and friends to fight without her, especially her mother. Aela would go with her mother and Astrid and they would take Kattegat for Bjorn. And Aela was hoping Aslaug would bow down peacefully for the sake of the people and that there would be next to none in lives taken. It was just her mother wanting to protect _her_ children's legacy of Kattegat.

-8-

The attack was finished almost as soon as it began, Kattegat did not expect an attack and Lagertha and Aela's forces overtook them fast. However, Aela knew her mother did not want too many lives of Kattegat on her hands, so after a nice and rousing speech in her opinion, they surrendered and Lagertha was in control. Kattegat was theirs and now it was up to Aslaug to surrender the king's sword to Lagertha who would rule. At least rule until Aela knew Bjorn would want it and take it over as King of Kattegat. So that's where they were, Aela walking down the streets of Kattegat with her mother as people cheered Lagertha's name. "There she is, mother." Aela whispered to Lagertha as she spotted Aslaug walking towards them with the king's sword within her hands.

"How strange, Lagertha, that you should play the usurper." Aslaug hummed while observing Lagertha, though Aela could see a hint of hurt in her eyes as she glanced at her. "One woman against another. It doesn't quite fit with your reputation." She commented.

"I was never the usurper. Always the usurped." Lagertha replied, sheathing her sword and Aela exhaled at the tension between them. "You took my husband, my world, and my happiness. The fact that you're a woman is neither here nor there." She told Aslaug calmly.

"I didn't take your husband. He chose to be with me." Aslaug retorted, Aela biting the inside of her cheek knowing Lagertha would not like that those words.

"He didn't choose. You're a witch. You bewitched him." Lagertha accused her.

"If that's what you want to believe, it's up to you." Aslaug chuckled slightly, she would let Lagertha believe whatever she wished to believe. "I don't disagree women can have power over men. But it's not always magical is it, Lagertha?"

"Mother, please, just accept the sword and let it be. We won." Aela whispered to her mother, Aslaug glancing between the mother and daughter as Lagertha looked at her.

"Your daughter speaks wisdom...as always," Aslaug remarked before she sighed. "In any case, Ragnar is dead." She revealed to everyone, Aela's eyebrows furrowing as she shook her head and the people around them murmured at Aslaug's words.

"No...he can't be," Aela whispered baffled.

"You don't know that." Lagertha denied.

"I dreamed it. I warned him about his journey. In my dream, his boats were sunk in a storm. Ragnar died." Aslaug tells them her dream, Aela feeling nothing but refusal at Aslaug's words. One could easily survive a sunken boat if they knew how to swim. Ragnar did. "So did my son, Ivar." her face fell with sadness and despair, Aela's gaze whipping to her with even wider eyes.

"But you don't know that," Lagertha said firmly.

"No. I don't know that for sure." Aslaug admitted with a breath. "It was just a dream."

"And I have dreamed of taking back my home. I have dreamed it for a long time." Lagertha replied, Aela and herself finding some relief in Aslaug admitting that to them. "But if I have to fight for it, then I will."

"Don't worry. I could never fight you, Lagertha." Aslaug clicked her tongue and smiled at the woman. "I'm not my mother, nor yet my father." She adds, Aela listening quietly while glancing between Lagertha and Aslaug. "I would never win," Aslaug says, merely tossing the king's sword to the ground as if it was nothing.

"Huh, that I did not see," Aela muttered to Torvi who nodded.

"You and I both, Aela." Torvi whispered to her friend.

"But still I have fulfilled my destiny. The gods foretold Ragnar would have many sons. And I have given him those sons." Aslaug told her, Aela knowing this was just a taunt from Aslaug to her mother, Aslaug knew her mother tried but only produced Bjorn as Ragnar's only son from her. It admittedly made her angry when Aslaug said that, with everything she knew from the future, no one could blame a woman for not producing a son when in reality it was the man's fault. "I am as much a part of his saga, Lagertha, as you are." She says lowly to Lagertha, Aela seeing some anger in her mother's face. "But now I renounce everything," Aslaug announced to the people who muttered at her words.

"She's renouncing the throne, Lagertha. Accept it, please." Aela muttered to Lagertha who glanced at her daughter.

"All I ask is safe passage. All I ask is that you let me leave here in peace, to go wherever the gods decide." Aslaug called out before looking right at Lagertha. "And you shall have back your hearth and home...with my blessing. And my sons, when they hear how it was done, will be grateful for the manner of it...and not seek revenge." She tells Lagertha calmly, Aela could see nothing wrong with this deal. She would rather this than possible revenge.

"I understand." Lagertha nodded, Aela and Lagertha stepped out of the way to let Aslaug pass them.

"I'm glad you decided in a peaceful way, Aslaug. I did not want you dead at all. It would pain my heart to see that, my friend." Aela said to Aslaug who gave the young woman a small smile. She was so good-hearted, maybe...Lagertha was like that once. However, she was glad to hear these words from Aela, she thought when she saw the woman participating in the attack that...she hated her. And Aela did not hate her, sometimes she resented Aslaug deep down for breaking up Lagertha and Ragnar's marriage, but she would never let that control her in any manner. "Good luck to Aslaug and may the gods be with you, wherever you end up." She nodded to the other woman who nodded back.

"Thank you." was all Aslaug whispered as she passed the two women. Aela moved to walk away when she heard an arrow whistle past her and she looked up. Her eyes widened as she looked up to see Aslaug fall to the ground dead with an arrow sticking out of her back. She looked over and spotted the bow within her mother's hands, Lagertha had killed Aslaug. This would not be good at all, not in Aela's mind. Aela gaped at the sight before turning to her mother, did she not realize what killing Aslaug would lead too!

"What have you done?"


	5. five: gone.

[A/N: if you have watched the last part of 6 through amazon prime then ya'll know the ending. this fanfic will have two endings, my ending which diverges from canon and an ending that follows canon. my ending for this fanfic is the main ending. also once I complete this, I will be doing an AU for this fanfic, details about it later will be noted.]

[A/N: also thought i'd say this now WARNING WARNING WARNING: there will be sex/sexual scenes in here. like oral sex, vaginal sex, and so forth in explicit detail. so I will warn you at the beginning of the chapter and when it will occur if you are not comfortable with that so you may skip. this warning will be on ao3 where i posted it too, though I'm sure they'll expect it there. lmao.]

She saw him, she saw Ivar laying upon a beach. The boy's blue eyes blinking open as he looked to his left, his eyes seeming to lock onto something. What was Ivar looking at, she wondered. And for a matter of fact, how the hell was she seeing this? She was not a volva as Aslaug had been, so was she seeing the past...in a dream? "Who are you?" the words left Ivar's mouth, making her frown deepen and she followed his gaze, a face so familiar lay upon the sand near Ivar. She was redhead and green eyes, young and tall and wearing...scrubs? Doctors scrubs?! She was wearing 21st-century clothing. Ivar's thoughts were different from Aela's in this memory. She was...pretty, her red fire hair lighter but redder than Aela's and she had mesmerizing sea-green eyes. Who was she, he wondered. Aela, however, partially recognized this young woman from...before, she swore she had seen her before. She leaned forward and spotted the small badge clipped to her scrubs.

"Ofelia." she and Ivar spoke simultaneously. Aela just stared while Ivar frowned confused and tilted his head while staring at her. The woman slowly turning her head with a frown.

"Who are you?" the words left Ofelia's mouth and suddenly Aela gasped awake, Torvi standing over her with a concerned frown upon her face.

"Are you alright, Aela?" the woman asked with concern. She knew Aela wasn't pleased and admittedly slightly angry with Lagertha about killing Aslaug. She wondered if her mother even realized the revenge and anger this would bring down upon her. Ubbe, Hvitserk, and Ivar would demand revenge, Sigurd not so much. The man didn't hold too much love for her since his mother neglected him the moment Ivar had been born. Even though Lagertha had held a proper funeral for the woman, she still found herself irritated.

"Yes, I'm fine." Aela nodded and cleared her throat, rubbing her eyes and sitting up in her seat. The woman rubbed her nose, barely noticing the blood on her sleeve, which the others had not. Aela, in the end, loved her mother far too much despite her faults to be angry with her too long, however, she would constantly remind her of the consequences.

"I hope you are not still angry with your mother over Aslaug. I understand what you mean when you say consequences but..." Torvi started to say, swallowing hard and crossing her arms. "Aslaug destroyed your mother's life, though I'm sure she blames Ragnar for some it." She tells her friend who stands up and squeezes Torvi's hand.

"Aslaug and my father are both at fault for what occurred. What's done is done, if I could change it...I would, but I cannot." Aela sighed and told her friend who smiled at her, Aela returning the smile.

"Ubbe and Sigurd have returned." the voice of Astrid speaks up as she steps into the room. Torvi and Aela exchanged looks with nervous eyes before they turn and follow Astrid out to the throne room where her mother sits upon the throne. Ubbe and Sigurd burst into the room as Astrid and Torvi step away from Lagertha, but Lagertha gently grasps her daughter's hand and keeps her by her side. Aela glancing over at the servant in the room tending to her son with more nervousness, she really did not want her son in the middle of this.

"Where's our mother?" Ubbe demanded angrily.

"She's dead, Ubbe." Lagertha replies coldly, Aela sighing and closing her eyes for a moment. "I killed her." Aela can observe the shock upon Sigurd and Ubbe's faces at the news of Aslaug's death.

"Why?" Ubbe asked, still shocked.

"She took Kattegat away from me. She took it from my children. I wanted it back." Lagertha answers as if it was simple, Aela biting the inside of her cheek when Ubbe moved forward, pulling out his sword and her mother's guards quickly unsheathed their swords, Sigurd quickly stepping in and stopping his brother. 

"Why didn't you also have us killed?" Sigurd questioned.

"This was nothing to do with you," Lagertha tells him calmly. "You are Ragnar's sons. It was not your fault that your father was bewitched." She explains to Sigurd while Ubbe continued pointing his sword at Lagertha.

"It was a mistake not to kill us." Ubbe threatened, Lagertha merely replying.

"That's a chance I was prepared to take."

Aela knew that Ubbe, Sigurd, Hvitserk, and Ivar were not at fault for Aslaug's and Ragnar's affair and eventually marriage after her mother divorced him. They were not even alive when it occurred, Ragnar made his choice, Aslaug made her choice. "Ubbe, please." Aela said softly, the man turned and seemed to start to leave, pulling off his cloak.

"Ubbe..." Sigurd began to protest when he saw an ire in his eye. Ubbe suddenly shoves Sigurd to the side angrily while Aela's eyes widen and Ubbe begins attacking Lagerthas guard and Sigurd is held at swordpoint to keep from doing anything.

"Ubbe, stop! Please, I'm begging you!" Aela cried out, rushing forward before Lagertha or anyone else could do anything. 

"Aela, stop!" Sigurd shouted as Lagertha yelled. "Aela, no!" the woman attempts to grab the raging Ubbe's arm when suddenly a slicing noise goes through the air and Aela cries out in pain. She falls to the floor as Torvi's eyes widen and she runs to her side, Lagertha and Sigurd staring in horror and Ubbe stopping with shock. The long cut running down the left side of Aela's face bleeding profusely. Ubbe is finally subdued and stares at Aela guilt-ridden when there was a piercing cry from Erik while Aela lays on the ground in pain.

"By the gods! Someone get a healer, now!" Torvi cried, Sigurd shoves past the guard and quickly runs to Aela's side while Lagertha stands while the guards restrain Ubbe. 

"It's okay, Erik. Modir is fine." Aela hushes her son while still holding a hand to her face.

"Get him out! Get a healer now and get my grandson away from this sight, now!" Lagertha boomed out orders, the guards dragging Ubbe away while the servant rushed off with the crying Erik. "Oh, my sweet girl. Why did you do that?" She sighs, going to her daughter's side.

"I'm stupid and I thought I could calm him," Aela says, wincing at the movement to her face.

"I wish you had listened to me and Lagertha." Sigurd sighs while putting a comforting hand on her shoulder, Aela chuckles in pain while Astrid rushes out with a guard to grab a healer.

"Oh, Aela." Torvi sniffles, hating to see her friend in such pain.

"I thought I missed getting scars like Ragnar and Bjorn, guess I finally joined them in that." Aela attempts to joke, Torvi chuckling tearily while Lagertha gives her a look with a small smile and Sigurd sighs. They look over as Astrid and the guard arrive with the healer and Sigurd stands up.

"I'm going to Ubbe, please...let us know when she is alright," Sigurd tells Lagertha who merely nods. "I know Ubbe is sorry, I hope you know that." He looks down at Aela who nods, she knew he was. He didn't mean it, he was just...angry and grieving. Sigurd leaves as Aela is carried back to Lagertha's chambers to be tended to, guilt filling Sigurd's chest even though he wasn't responsible. Any hatred should be towards Lagertha, even though he had none for her, his mother held no care for him the moment Ivar was born.

Aela deserved none of it, he knew she would've stopped Lagertha if she knew she was going to kill Aslaug. None of them should hate Aela, none of them should swear revenge on her. She was like Snotra the goddess of wisdom and courtesy and Sága the seeress, but she could not see everything and even though she had so much wisdom, she could not stop the dark and cold revenge like Lagertha's. When it came to their mother's death, they all should know well enough, Aela was innocent.

-8-

"I'm alright, Torvi. I can walk on my own." Aela assured her calmly, the blonde-haired woman helping her friend stand from the bed. Aela cracking from the stiffness of laying in a bed for the past couple of days. The healer had put salve and other medicines to help with the healing process and the bandage was finally off, the wound getting some air to properly heal. It wasn't going to look ugly as some described, the cut ranged from the midway between the eyebrow and hairline, barely touching the edge of the eye socket, and stopping a little before her chin. Aela did not care truly, she expected something like this to occur and she was tougher than Bjorn's first wife when it came to facial injuries. 

"Aela, you have been in a bed for days. You are stiff, you need help. And you are my dearest friend so I will give you that help." Torvi insisted firmly, Aela sighing but nodding. The woman knowing Torvi would just help her anyway. Lagertha watched with a gentle smile from the doorway, the interaction between the two friends. They had been dear friends for ages, Aela being Torvi's rock and try to shield her from her abusive second husband. They loved each other, they trusted each other, and they would look after each other. And when it came to Torvi, Lagertha knew, Aela trusts no one more than Torvi. 

"You are too kind, Torvi." Aela gave her a small smile, Torvi returning it.

"There is a boat on the horizon, Saxon." Lagertha spoke up, the two women looking over at her.

"I think it's Ivar," Aela told her, Lagertha's eyebrows raising in surprise. 

"Then we need to go. I do not trust Ubbe and his brothers, well, Sigurd...at least I can relax around somewhat." Lagertha states tensely, Aela and Torvi exchanging looks knowing if anyone else would be furious it would Ivar regarding Aslaug's death. Aela could see the tense and wary expression on her mother's face from she stood at the docks next to Astrid (Torvi deciding to stay behind with the children) as Sigurd and Ubbe dragged a seasick Ivar off the boat and to land. She could barely see Ivar's gaze pass her with confusion when his eyes locked in on her injury, but Aela was just concerned with the condition that Ivar was in. Had they not fed him anything the entire voyage? Aela bit her tongue before going after the three brothers, following them to their hobble.

"May I come in, Sigurd, Ubbe?" She asked them, the door wide open as they set Ivar down in a chair.

"Of course, Aela." Sigurd nodded with a small smile, Aela stepping inside and as soon as Ubbe looked at her, he looked away with guilt written all over his face. Ivar eyeing them and catching the expression on his face.

"What did you do?" Ivar snapped, the boy always deep down feel a sense of protectiveness for Aela. She looked after him when she was a teenager and he was young, she still did in a way today.

"Ivar." Aela sighed.

"Let her speak and explain, Ivar before you make assumptions." Sigurd shot him a glare, Ivar giving him a glare right back. Until Aela interrupted, clearing her throat and giving a stern expression that shut them up.

"It was an accident, I lost my mind and Aela tried to calm me...I accidentally slashed her face with my ax." Ubbe let out a breath and explained to his youngest brother, sitting down and rubbing his temple.

"He didn't mean to, Ivar." Aela said softly, Ivar scowling slightly and looking between them before relenting and nodding. "I am fine and alive." She pointedly spoke to Ubbe who looked at her and exhaled, taking her words as they meant. She was fine and it was time to let it go. "Did they not feed you on the voyage back?" Aela asks, grabbing a chair and pulling it over.

"No, they just gave me water," Ivar replied.

"Sigurd, can you get some food and water?" Aela speaks, looking at Sigurd who nods and grabs some leftover food and some water. "No wonder you look so deathly pale, no food will do that." She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, the siblings noticing an anger flash through her eyes. Aela takes a deep breath, grimacing slightly at the discomfort from her face as she leans back and Ivar begins digging into his food.

"Where is our father?" Sigurd was the one finally to ask, it was utterly obvious to them that Ragnar wasn't with Ivar and it made the worst feeling settle in Aela's stomach.

"Where is Ragnar?" Ubbe asks.

"What did Ecbert do, Ivar?" Aela questions, the young man's eyes flickering to her as if she was asking the right question.

"King Ecbert handed him over to King Aelle, knowing that Aelle would kill him," Ivar revealed to them after a moment, Ubbe and Aela sharing a worried look.

"Why would he give him to Aelle?" Ubbe replies confused.

"It doesn't matter. Our father is probably dead by now." Ivar shook his head and told him. "And we will have to avenge him. That is what matters." He adds, Aela's eyes widening slightly.

"I know why." She suddenly said, the other three turning to her. "I do remember this from my other life, he did it so we would know for certain to take revenge on Aelle and Ecbert. I vaguely remember how they die...vaguely, but I know they do." Aela tells them, the siblings looking at each other and taking this as a good sign. "But...until Odin comes to me, I will believe Ragnar is merely on his way to his death and not dead yet." She takes a deep breath, Ubbe and Sigurd nodding at her words. There was a silence that covered them until Aela watching Ubbe and Sigurd exchange a look, the woman swallowing hard knowing what this would be about.

"We have something to tell you," Sigurd said after sitting down next to his brother, Ivar's face morphed to confusion and he looked at his older brother and Aela.

"Ubbe? Aela?"

Neither could respond even though their eyes met, Ubbe knew Ivar would be furious and so did Aela, however, the former was ready to defend Aela. He could see the reluctance in her eyes with everything, she didn't know Lagertha would kill Aslaug and she couldn't stop her in time. Sigurd told Ubbe she had told him...she never wanted Lagertha to take over, but she did and Aela followed her mother. Just like Ubbe or Ivar would with Aslaug. "Mother is dead," Sigurd reveals, Aela watches the disbelief crossover Ivar's face and he looks over at the two oldest in the room.

"It's true. Lagertha killed her." Ubbe confirmed. "Lagertha is now Queen of Kattegat. And mother is dead." He tells his brother, Aela biting the inside of her cheek. Her heart broke at the sorrow that came upon Ivar's face.

"Why didn't you stop her?" Ivar whispered to Aela.

"I didn't know she would actually kill her, I warned her not to. She didn't listen to me." Aela said softly, Ivar moving to open his mouth when Ubbe stepped in to defend her.

"Aela couldn't have stopped her, it happened to fast. She is not at fault." Ubbe quickly defends her, Ivar looking over at her.

"What about when she took over Kattegat?" He asked her.

"She knew and she did not agree, but she cannot stop Lagertha. If it was our mother we could not stop her either." Sigurd answered for Aela who shot him a thankful look. "You would've followed our mother if it was her, Aela is no different. She is not to blame, Ivar." He says, Ivar exhaling while Aela places her hands on her lap.

"I am so sorry, Ivar. I wish it had no happened." Aela apologizes, Ivar merely nodding. "I thought for the longest time she'd...let it go and let the natural succession of Kattegat move onto Bjorn when your mother passed, but I think she was so worried what she considered our birthright...Aslaug would take it away." She explained before sighing and rubbing her face. "I don't know, all I know is she is dead and Ragnar is close to death. We need to kill Ecbert and Aelle and..." Aela finishes, looking at all three of them.

"...we need Bjorn and Hvitserk as well to do it."

-8-

Aela stood next to Torvi while Lagertha stood before the people in the main hall, the people cheering and clapping for her after they entered. She could spot Ubbe and Sigurd in the crowd, it had been a couple of days since their conversation when Ivar returned to Kattegat, she had no seen them much because they had seemed to become...reclusive in a sense and Aela had turned to looking after Erik once again, continuing her building and carving, and training as a shieldmaiden (she did not want to get rusty). Everyone once and awhile though she'd find herself at Floki and Helga's home. She missed her aunt and uncle, that's how she saw them, and Floki's home gave her comfort. It reminded her of them and Ragnar. "Today marks a new dawn for Kattegat. For all of us. We do not know King Ragnar's fate, or whether he will ever return." Lagertha announces, Aela snapping out of her thoughts and looking over at her. "You have not been ruled properly for a long time, and many things have been neglected." She continues, Aela didn't think Aslaug was a terrible Queen, but there were things she turned her nose to. Defenses for one, her mother never built up her land in the way of defenses but Hedeby did prosper under her.

"Kattegat has changed so much in the last few years. It has grown and flourished. By all account, it is now the largest, richest trading center in Norway." Lagertha says, the crowd murmuring in agreement. "Which means that others are bound to be envious of our success. And they must look at us and wonder why we make so little effort to protect ourselves." She explains, pursing her lips slightly while Aela crossed her arms and listened. It is my belief that we should begin to build fortifications, ditches, and palisades, around this site. And it is my hope, as your Queen, that everyone, men, women, and children, the fit and the wounded, will contribute to this great work." Lagertha moves on, standing over her throne while Aela winces suddenly when a creeping pain goes up to her neck. She reaches back and rubs it as Torvi notices and frowns concerned.

"Aela, are you in pain?" Torvi whispers worriedly.

"I am fine, just some stiffness in my neck," Aela reassured her with a small smile, Torvi sighed but relucantly accepted the answer and nodded. Aela shifting her neck and hoping the pain would go away, turning her attention back to her mother.

"Those who shared my belief say "aye."" Lagertha calls, the crowd shouting their aye's before cheering and applauding. Aela paused and frowned when she heard thudding, only for the crowd to part and reveal Ivar dragging himself down towards Lagertha.

"What is that fool doing?" Aela hissed under her breath. Ubbe leans forward and places a stool down for Ivar to rest on as he makes it to the steps of the throne.

"Welcome, Ivar." Lagertha merely nods.

"I've come here for justice." Ivar declares, Aela sighing and rubbing her eyes. "Everyone knows that you killed my mother for no reason, except ambition. Therefore, I demand justice." He tells her, Ubbe steps forward and grasps her shoulder.

"Ivar..." Ubbe protest's lowly.

"Don't touch me, coward." Ivar growls, shoving his brother's hand from his shoulder.

"He is not a coward," Lagertha says, stepping down from her throne. "But perhaps he understands some things that you don't." She calmly tells Ivar, placing a gentle hand now on his shoulder.

"I understand everything perfectly," Ivar whispers. "You murdered my mother in cold blood." He says darkly, Lagertha dropping her hand from his shoulder and staring down at him. 

"Don't do anything stupid, Ivar." Aela mutters under her breath, eyeing the young man.

"I want revenge. I challenge you to single combat." Ivar states, Aela sighing and shaking her head while the crowd murmurs in surprise.

"Like that," Aela grumbles.

"I refuse." her mother answers after a moment of silence from her.

"You can't refuse." Ivar rebuts, Aela knowing Lagertha could under the pretense of Ivar being a cripple.

"I refuse to fight you, Ivar Lothbrok, son of Ragnar." Lagertha calls out as she steps back away from him, the woman turning and walking back up to her throne.

"Why? Huh?" Ivar inquires.

"I don't want to kill you," Lagertha replies, looking back at him. Ivar smirks as Lagertha sits on her throne and Aela observes cautiously and carefully.

"Who says you would kill me?" He retorts arrogantly.

"I do," Lagertha says shortly.

"All right." Ivar shrugs, Aela shuffling slightly and rubbing her neck when she feels a warm liquid come down her nose. Torvi noticing the action and her frown deepening. "Don't fight me, then. I don't care. Just as long as you know that one day, I will kill, Lagertha. Your fate is fixed." He threatens darkly, before moving off of the stool, Lagertha sitting on her throne silently. Aela reaches up a hand and touches below her nose to see blood on her fingers. Her eyes widen and she quickly steps down and rushes off before Lagertha, Torvi, Ubbe, Sigurd, or Ivar could move or speak. Ubbe and Sigurd sharing a look before looking at Ivar who frowns, the three brothers turning and going after Aela before Lagertha could.

"Lagertha, let them go. You need to be here." Torvi stopped her, but she wanted to go after Aela just as bad. She wanted to see what was wrong, however, she felt the brothers needed to. Lagertha exhaled and nodded, leaning back in her seat. Outside, Ivar manages to catch up with his brothers just as they make it to Aela who leans against a wall.

"Aela, what is wrong?" Ubbe asks worriedly, frowning and noticing the blood on her fingers. Aela sucks in a breath and wheezes out to the brothers.

"Somethings wrong, somethings not right. I can feel it, I can see it. A face." 

"Who's face Aela?" Sigurd calls to her. Though Ivar's frown deepens and he moves forward, Ubbe and Sigurd looking at him.

"Aela, look at me. Show me your face." He demanded, Aela clenching her fist before turning around. The brothers move back startled at the sight of her, blood dripping from her nose and her eyes white as snow. "Sága..." Ivar whispers, staring at her in awe. They had never seen this from Aela and Aela had never seen it before. The brothers could not believe it...Aela was not a volva in terms like their mothers. She was like the seer, or almost like. This...experience proved it.

"What is the face you see?" Sigurd questions.

"A beard and greying hair, he...he sits with many ravens and bares one eye. He stands before a pit with snakes." Aela gasps out before her eyes widen and the brothers share looks. She stumbles forward and Ubbe quickly catches her, her eyes returning to their normal color and she looks at the brothers with wide eyes, words leaving her mouth that makes them freeze.

"I think it was Odin."

-8-

"This isn't the first time it's happened, I think." Aela admitted as she sat on the sands of the shore near, Floki and Helga's home. Ivar sitting near her, Ubbe and Sigurd were off doing whatever and Aela found herself at Floki and Helga's home the next day. Ivar managing to track her down. The young man frowned and looked over at her.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw you...on a beach, drenched with sand and water. A young woman with...red hair laying near you." Aela began to explain, Ivar's eyes widening as he recognized what Aela was saying.

"You saw her too? Ofelia?" Ivar whispers with wide eyes, Aela nodding in reply.

"She was wearing clothing from my original life, in the future," Aela replies, looking at Ivar, the man becoming even more curious. "I wonder...why did we see her? Why did you specifically see her?" She wonders loudly, Ivar exhaling and looking out at the water.

"Perhaps...the gods intended for us to see her...to know her face for the future." Ivar shrugs, Aela sitting up straight suddenly and looking at Ivar.

"Maybe you are right." She states suddenly, surprising Ivar slightly. "She might be like me, she might go to the stones. She hasn't yet I assume, but she will and...we will meet her?" Aela theorizes but neither of them was sure, but they knew they had seen the same red-haired young woman. A woman that made them curious, a woman only Ivar would admit he found quite beautiful, a woman they knew had something to do with them.

"Steinar tímans." Ivar hummed, Aela recognizing what they called the standing stones she had come through. 

"You saw her first though...which I know in visions means..." Aela trailed, Ivar looking at her curiously. "She will be important to your future, Ivar. Incredibly important." She breathed, Ivar turning and looking at his hands in thought at that.

"I should go, I'm going to the blacksmith." Ivar sighed, Aela merely nodding but giving him a crooked smile. Ivar replied with a small smile and nod before he turned and crawled away. Aela stood, crossing her arms and looking out at the water in silence for what felt like forever, but then she felt a presence and it was any of the brothers. A firm and gentle grasp came upon her shoulder and she gasped, no, it couldn't be. Tears formed in her eyes as she slowly turned and faced the figure. The one-eyed, grey-haired, and bearded man in black clothing accompanied by ravens. It was Odin, it was what she feared. 

"Aela..." his voice echoes strongly and firmly.

"No, no, please, no, Odin. I beg you, no." Aela whispers desperately, knowing the only reason for his appearance to her was...Ragnar. Ragnar was dead. "He cannot be dead, not yet. Hvitserk and Bjorn are not here, we must all be together. It is only right that way!" She exclaimed with a wail.

"Your father, Ragnar Lothbrok...is dead," Odin tells her solemnly, Aela lets a sharp breath of shock and grasps her chest, sobbing while muttering no's. Odin's eye studies her and gently grasps her chin before forcing her to look at him. "Killed by serpents. Cold in the cold, iron earth, Ragnar lies." He whispers to the woman, Aela stares up at him with a broken heart.

Aela slowly closes her eyes, taking some comfort in Odin's grasp of her face, it somewhat reminded her of Ragnar. "Tell me, show me..." Aela whispers to the man. "Show me what he said, tell me he is in Valhalla." She demanded with a hiss, opening her eyes and staring down at the man who nods.

" _It gladdens me to know that Odin prepares for a feast. Soon I shall be drinking ale from curved horns. This hero that comes into Valhalla does not lament his death! I shall not enter Odin's hall with fear. There I shall wait for my sons and daughter to join me._ " She hears his voice cry, Aela exhaling and taking comfort in hearing her father's voice one last time. She glances around with her eyes, seeing the forest around her, the forest where he died. " _And when they do, I will bask in their tales of triumph. The Aesir will welcome me! My death comes without apology! And I welcome the Valkyries to summon me home!_ " Ragnar echoes in her mind, in her vision, her father broken and beaten and bloodied and in a cage, about to die. These were his last words, words that Aela would hold forever within her. Just like her first father, Ragnar...was dead. She lets out a shaky breath while Odin stares at her and the god leans down, saying softly to the woman whose lips tremble.

"He is in Valhalla... _Sága_."


	6. six: reunited.

[A/N: just stating as to avoid any confusion, I've changed Alexandra's name to Ofelia (Spanish spelling of Ophelia). thankfully I've only had her mentioned/shown once so it'll be easy to go back and change her name in dialogue since i haven't gotten too far in.]

"It was a very good idea of Sigurd and Ivar to build such a massive army," Aela stated as she and Ubbe walked towards Ivar who sat on the docks, waiting for the ships of any of the leaders they called upon to arrive in Kattegat. It had been months, not far from a year since Ragnar and Aslaug died. In Aela's mind, she remembered this, it had been some time since Ragnar's death and it was the time of the great heathen army. And it amused her to learn that the whole idea stemmed from an argument between Ivar and Sigurd. "A great army to bring justice for our father's murder, it will succeed. I know it will, I remember it." She tells him, Ubbe smiling and glancing at his friend with a small nod.

"Yes, and that is good to hear. I know you won't tell us how, but knowing it does...makes a difference." Ubbe smiled at her, the woman crossing her arms and looking out at the sea. Erik spent most of his time with Torvi and Bjorn's children when Aela was busy and admittedly Aela found herself spending more time with the three brothers if she was not with her son or Torvi. Her mother was busier nowadays with her new role as queen. "Will come with us or stay behind?" He asked curiously, the two stopping behind Ivar.

"Don't be stupid, of course, she's coming." Ivar scoffed, Ubbe giving him a stern look but Aela merely slapped the back of the teenager's head. Ivar letting out an ow and glaring back at her. "What was that for?"

"Jumping to conclusions." Aela retorted bluntly before sighing. "But you are right, I am coming with you all, me and Erik. He was my father too. I could never stay behind, unlike Lagertha, I don't have an obligation to protect Kattegat on Ragnar's behalf." She explained to Ubbe who nodded understandingly while Ivar smugly smirked at his older brother.

"Good, good, you're a great warrior, Aela. Greater than you give yourself credit." Ubbe complimented her, Aela shrugging but Ubbe was insistent with his words. "I mean it, and I've always looked forward to fighting by your side." He says honestly, Aela smiling at that.

"Thank you, Ubbe." She nodded.

"Me as well, I hear you're quite a feat with a sword and shield, but mother always said you were like a water dancer with two swords," Ivar smirked, Aela chuckled and shook her head.

"I mean, I might be who knows?" Aela shrugged, her joking as she was pretending to be modest which made the brothers chuckle. The horn blew and the brothers stared into the distance at ships with an eagerness.

"Our first arrivals, huh?" Ubbe grinned.

"For the greatest army ever assembled, and thanks to Aela. We know we succeed." Ivar said with a wide smirk, Aela crossing her arms and glancing at him.

"But not how, that is for you to figure out," Aela added vaguely with a grin, Ivar rolling his eyes and pursing his lips.

"And they will be our instruments." Ubbe remarks, glancing down at his little brother.

"Many instruments, but enough for what we want." Aela hums, nodding.

"Our instruments of wrath," Ivar replies before letting out a laugh, Ubbe smiled while Aela exhaled and observed the incoming ships upon the harbor. "Are you really going to allow Lagertha to escape her punishment? Hmm?" He asked after a moment of silence, Aela tensing and refraining from clenching her jaw. That would just show off more of her emotions towards this. Ubbe seemed to sense this as he glanced at his friend, he could understand her feeling in a way. If this had been reversed and it was Aslaug who had killed Lagertha instead. He really couldn't blame for such tenseness and feelings.

"No." Ubbe finally answered.

"We must have revenge," Ivar says as if it's simple, Aela looking away at their words. She cared about them, but...she didn't like hearing them speak about this...at least in front of her. Ubbe gaze flickers to Aela for a moment before he replies.

"Yes." 

"And sooner rather than later." his brother insists firmly, not wanting to lose any chance or opportunity to take down Lagertha, even if it hurt Aela. If they killed Lagertha they knew Aela would try to prevent it, but if they succeeded...she would not take revenge. Not when in a way she could understand why they did such a thing. "Why are we waiting?" Ivar speaks with an angry scowl on his face when he looks back at the sea, Aela clears her throat and turns, squeezing Ubbe's arm before walking away. Ubbe feeling guilt within the pit of his stomach, not for what he wanted to do to Lagertha but for what Aela would feel afterwards.

-8-

Hours later Aela had found herself in the main hall after everyone had arrived, the people celebrating. Aela standing near her mother with a drink in hand while Ubbe loitered around and Sigurd played music for others in the crowded hall. "I have something for you, a gift." her mother whispered to her, Aela frowning but looking at her mother with a curious expression.

"What kind of a gift?" Aela questioned curiously, Lagertha letting out a light chuckle at her response.

"A good one." Lagertha smiles, nodding to Torvi who steps forward with a blanket and necklace, a necklace with thors hammer. "Gods be good. I believe you will be with child again soon before you leave to avenge Ragnar and you will have the child when you avenge him and it is only proper that I give you a gift." She tells her daughter softly, handing it over to Aela who stares at it with wide eyes.

"Mother..." Aela breathed in surprise, staring at the necklace that was a replica of her mother's own necklace.

"I had the necklace made and Torvi made the blanket," Lagertha informs her daughter, squeezing her arm and kissing her cheek. "We think it will be a girl this time." She says quietly to her daughter who smiles, Lagertha looking at her daughter with a wide smile of love. Halfdan was such a lucky man to be in love with her and married to her, she deserved so much. She knew the man, despite the circumstances of her gaining her scar on her face, he would love her scar and tell her she was a true warrior. 

"I love you, modir." Aela hugged her mother tightly.

"And I love you too, my sweet girl." Lagertha breathed, hugging her back before pulling away. Her hand brushing the scar on Aela's face, the woman spotting her daughter's eyes flicker down. "Halfdan will love you no matter and Bjorn will be proud of your battle scar and..." She trailed off just smiling at her, Lagertha thinking to herself that Hvitserk...well that young man would find himself more in love with her than he already was. It was obvious to everyone but Aela and Hvitserk.

"You always know how to make things better, modir." Aela smiles slightly, Lagertha smile widening and she squeezed her daughter's hand. "I'm sure if that comes true...Erik will be more than excited to have a little sister or brother." She tells her mother who chuckles and nods, moving back over to her throne and sitting down when more people came to present her with gifts.

"I'm sure he will." Aela let out a breath but her face fell when in the corner of her eyes, she spotted Ivar crawling towards Ubee and some men. She really hoped they would not try again, surely they realized something worse could happen if they tried and it wasn't the time to try and kill her mother. They had bigger things at hand. 

"Queen Lagertha." a man bowed to her with cloth and sword in his arms.

'Who are you?" Lagertha asks him.

"Earl Jorgensen. From Sweden." He tells her, holding out his offers and gifts to her, Lagertha picking up the sword from the cloth. "We have come a long way to see you. But it is a short distance to meet the famous shield-maiden, Queen Lagertha, the sons and daughter of Ragnar Lothbrok." Jorgensen said with admiration in his voice.

"And the daughter of Lagertha, please. My mother is my other half like my father is one." Aela speaks up firmly, Lagertha's smile turning to a proud and pleased one.

"Of course, Lady Aela, my apologies." Jorgensen bowed his head respectfully.

"Ragnar and I were simple farmers. I had no idea our fame had spread so far." Lagertha remarked offhandedly, handing him back the sword she held.

"Are you joking? It is almost tiresome to hear the poets talk of all your exploits." Jorgensen tells her, Aela snorting quietly and sharing an amused expression with Astrid.

"I'm sorry it was tiresome," Lagertha replies, still smiling before suggesting teasingly. "Perhaps we should have done things a more interesting way." her words make the man laugh while Aela raises an eyebrow and shakes her head.

"No, no, no. That is the fault of the poets, not you." He assures her, before leaning back and glancing at Torvi. "And who is this?" Jorgensen inquires curiously.

"This is Torvi, my son Bjorn's companion." Lagertha introduces her before Aela watches her glance at something and suddenly stands up from her throne. "And this is Astrid, one of my shield-maidens and you already know my daughter Aela." She adds and Aela frowns at her mother's tone, she follows her gaze to see her looking at Ubbe. "I leave you in their company." Lagertha pats his shoulder before walking away, Aela watches her mother go but says nothing.

"Modir! Modir!" the familiar voice of Erik cries, Aela smiles widely and holds out her arms.

"Oh, Erik! My sweet Erik!" Aela calls, the boy running to his mother's arms and she scoops him up.

"I'm so sorry, Lady Aela, he won't settle down. He ran from your home, to here. He wanted you." the servant apologizes with a bow, Aela stepping away from Torvi, Astrid, and Jorgensen.

"It's quite alright." Aela gives her a gentle smile and the woman exhales relieved. "Erik, you know you must settle down for the night, why do you not follow Ingrid's wishes, hmm?" She asks her son, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I wanted to be with you, Modir. To be with you, Ubbe, Ivar, Sigurd, and Aunt Torvi!" He exclaimed, Aela chuckling and nodding. "I like Ingrid but I wanted to be with you! I like you, Ingrid. You are very nice, but I wanted to be with Modir!" Erik tells the woman who smiles and places a hand on his arm.

"You are very nice too, Erik." She tells him, Ingrid and Aela sharing bemused smiles.

"I will see you soon, but you must go with Ingrid. If you do and you settle down, I will tell you a story." Aela swears to him, Erik's eyes widening and he nods.

"A story of your future life!"

"Yes, sweet boy." Aela smiles.

"And Ingrid can tell me stories about Loki or-or Thor, yes?" Erik asks excitedly, Aela glancing at Ingrid who smiled before looking back at her son.

"If she wants to."

"Oh, please Ingrid, please. You, grandmother, and modir have the best stories!" Erik begged her and the woman nodded.

"Of course, Erik." Ingrid smiles and nods, Erik grins excitedly and Aela kisses her son's cheek before hugging him.

"I will see you soon. Go with Ingrid. Say goodnight to your grandmother as you leave, hug her and tell her you love her." Aela instructed calmly, Erik nodding and wiggling out of his mother's arms.

"I love you, modir." Erik says to his mother.

"I love you too." Aela smiles back. "Thank you, Ingrid." She says to the woman who takes Erik's hand.

"Of course, my lady." She nods back before the two walk away, Aela watching Erik say goodnight to Lagertha before the two walk out of the hall and disappear outside. Aela watches her mother walk back up to her throne and sit down, observing the party around her. The red-haired woman smiled when she spotted Sigurd and moved, walking over to the young friend.

"Sigurd, you are so talented when you sing and play music." Aela spoke up with a smile, Sigurd's smile widening at the sight of his friend. "You are gifted in fighting and in music, I'd be jealous if I were your brothers." She jokes lightly and Sigurd chuckles.

"I wish, but all they do is mock me." Sigurd replies. "However, I am glad you and others at least enjoy my music." He tells her honestly, Aela nodding and smiling still.

"I think you should do what makes you happy, ignore your brothers, especially Ivar. I know he mocks you so, it's not alright." Aela says softly, squeezing her friend's shoulder. She always found herself so impressed with Sigurd's musical talent, she could sing according to Lagertha and Ragnar but musical instruments...she had no inclination. 

"Thank you, Aela." Sigurd says gently, basking in his friend's appreciation and praise. She was his closest friend and he loved her dearly, her words meant so much to him. Aela frowns and pauses though while Sigurd turns his attention back to the party, the woman's gaze spotting men closing the doors.

"Something's wrong..." Aela muttered, but before she could move, she let out a gasp when a cold blade came across her throat. Her eyes flickering over, she could see Sigurd, Torvi, Astrid, and others being held hostage as well. Ubbe and Ivar...of course...they always had timing. "Stupid, stupid, stupid, idiots." She hissed under her breath.

"Lagertha!" she heard Astrid cry out, the crowd dispersed to the side when Ivar and Ubbe were in the room, Ivar crawling on the floor with two metal pikes to aid him. However, her mother merely sat calmly on her throne as if she had no worry in the world.

"I hope you don't mind if I slap your brothers after this," Aela growled irritated, watching her mother stand from her throne quietly.

"You have my consent," Sigurd replied lowly, clearly as irritated and angry with his brothers by this development. Aela knew he did not care if Lagertha lived or died, the man held no love for Aslaug who neglected him the minute Ivar was born. However, he was angry with this, with them being as brash and stupid like this and putting Aela at risk. Though they both knew Ubbe and Ivar would never dream of killing Aela, just like him, they loved her far too much. Aela's eyes watched her mother pick up the sword Jorgensen had gifted her and step down her steps towards Ivar and Ubbe, the former backing up slightly and the latter preparing to fight her. When suddenly...the doors burst open and Aela gasped in relief at the sight of her brother with his men.

"Bjorn!" Aela called out relieved, Bjorn glanced over in her direction, his gaze darkening when he spotted not only the position she was in but the scar upon her face. The crowd moved once again for Bjorn and his men who stepped forward. Any sane man would fear Bjorn, her brother was built like a great bear.

"If you kill her, my brothers, you'll have to kill me too." Bjorn warns them, stepping up next to Ivar.

"Maybe we should," Ivar replies.

"Oh. Don't be an idiot, Ivar." Aela openly scoffed while Ubbe snapped at his brother. "Shut up." Ubbe would never want nor allow Bjorn to be killed, much less by one of his own brothers.

"She killed our mother," Ubbe says to Bjorn.

"I know." Bjorn nods. "You want revenge. So would I." He sympathizes with his brothers, both he and Aela could understand very much. It didn't mean they wanted it to happen. He knew Aela would fight but not risk herself being killed. She loved her mother, they both did. "But more importantly, we have to avenge our father. That is why I came back. And that is what we are going to do." Bjorn gently touched Ivar's face with his axe. There was silence before Lagertha was the first to drop her weapon to the ground, Ivar and Ubbe relucantly followed before others did the same. Releasing them all as Ivar and Ubbe left in anger, Aela glared at the man who held her before punching him hard in the stomach, moving away and towards her brother and mother. "So you had your revenge?" He muttered to his mother who was smiling widely, he walked away to the back of the room and Aela followed after her brother.

"Bjorn." Aela breathed in relief, Bjorn smiling and turning to his sister, taking her in his arms and hugging her tightly.

"Oh, sweet little Aela." Bjorn breathes, Aela hugging him back before pulling away. "What happened to your face?" He immediately asks her, Aela chuckling and nodding.

"It was an accident, I'm fine. I got in the way of an angry and vengeful Ubbe, it's not his fault. Trust me." Aela insists firmly, her brother sighed but nodded knowing she would not allow him to blame Ubbe. "Did Odin come to you?" She asks him.

"Yes, and you?" Bjorn answers in return.

"He did...and more. I had...visions before...and when he came he showed me father's death vividly and called me Sága." Aela explained to her brother who's eyes widened at her words. She knew who Sága was obviously and her importance, but to Bjorn...to hear that his sister was Sága. He knew his mother knew and he wondered...did Ragnar ever know?

"Mother and I always knew that Odin saw so much importance in you, you are Sága reborn. I believe that and so does she." Bjorn says softly, smiling down at his sister. "You should go find your husband, I'm sure he's at your home. And go and see Floki tomorrow. He asked to see you when we got back." He tells his sister who smiles and nods.

"I will." Aela begins to turn and walk away before pausing and looking back at her brother. "Oh, and mother think's I'll be with child again soon, she thinks a girl. You might have a frænka." She grins at Bjorn who laughs with a wide smile.

"Ah, yes! Another famous shieldmaiden for our family and the tales." Bjorn beams excitedly which makes Aela chuckle before she leaves. The woman steps out into the chilly air, hearing the celebrations finally return after that tense chapter. She sniffs in the air before walking towards her home, the woman glances down at her feet when she suddenly slams into someone.

"Oh, fuck! I'm sorry!" Aela immediately blurts out her apology.

"Aela! It's alright." the familiar voice of Hvitserk replies with a chuckle, the woman looking up at him. The smile falls from Hvitserk's face when he spots the scar on her face. "What happened? Who did this to you?" He demands, anger flashing through his eyes and he grabs her chin gently. Aela can't help but smile at the protectiveness and worry, but she did not know why she did.

"Hvitserk, Hvitserk, it's alright. It was an accident." Aela shakes her head and calms him, removing his hand from her face, leaving a warmth behind while Hvitserk frowns and she holds his hand.

"An accident?"

"Ubbe was...angry. I'm sure he'll tell you everything, but I will be quick and say, I got in the way when I shouldn't have." Aela explained to the man who sighed and nodded. "We know how angry Ubbe can get and how it's bad to get in his way, especially when he has an axe in hand." She adds, grinning slightly which made Hvitserk relax and chuckle. 

"Yes, I do." He replies.

"It's good to see you, I'm glad you and everyone made it back safely." Aela smiles softly at the man, her smile made Hvitserk's heart leap for a moment before he shook away the thought. She was married, Bjorn made it clear. But her smile...it was so enticing and beautiful.

"Thank you, Aela. I am pleased to be home." Hvitserk returned the smile with his own, Aela swallowing hard and holding back at warmth to her face when she looked at him. She did not realize it until now how handsome he was, how attractive. The woman in her time would quite literally go wild for him. Aela bites the inside of her cheek, shaking the thoughts away. Ugh, what was wrong with her?! She was a married woman, she knew she and Halfdan agreed open relationships were alright, though Halfdan nor her partook. She because she had no interest and him...well she knew he was in love with her but she was not in love with him.

"You must tell me of your adventure later, but I must go home and see Erik and my husband." Aela cuts in, breaking her gaze with Hvitserk who tries to hide his disappointment.

"Ah, yes, of course." He cleared his throat, she smiles at him one last time before pausing and moving forward, kissing him gently on the cheek which made light pink dust his cheeks. She nodded to him and he nodded back before she turned and started walking away. "Aela." Hvitserk called out, stopping her.

"Yes?" Aela turned back to him, raising an eyebrow.

"The carving you gave me...it was my luck. Thank you, I will treasure it always." Hvitserk says softly, a wide smile appearing on her face which delighted and elated Hvitserk immensely.

"I am glad to hear," Aela speaks before walking away, Hvitserk exhaling and watching her leave until she disappears and the man turns and finally walks away to find his brothers. He could never let his brothers know of the warm feelings in his chest he felt around Aela, they would never let it go. 

Aela opened the door to her home and was met with silence, she could see Erik asleep soundly in the bed. Nothing would wake the child at this point, even banging pots and pans or thunderstorms and hurricanes. Ingrid must've left when Halfdan returned...but where was he? Where was her husband? Aela suddenly let out a squeal when Halfdan picked her up from behind with a laugh and spun her around. "Ah! My beautiful wife!" He cheered happily, before placing her down on the ground and kissing her hard on the lips. The woman laughed but returned the kiss before hitting him on the chest.

"Oh, stupid fool. You scared me and you're lucky you didn't wake our son." Aela huffed but couldn't help but smile at her husband. She wasn't in love with him, but she loved him, Halfdan was...her best friend in her future terms, and he did make her happy. He doted on her even if he did not see her often and he very much doted on their son. Halfdan smiled before his gaze stopped on her face.

"A battle scar? What happened? Did this happen when you took Kattegat with your mother?" He asks worried and protectively, the same protectiveness she felt from Hvitserk yet...it didn't truly feel the same.

"Halfdan, I've explained to so many people already. It was an accident, Ubbe was angry and I got in the way, but I'm alive and alright." Aela chuckles and assures her husband calmly.

"I quite love it, you have a scar like your father and brother. It's fitting and it makes me love you more." Halfdan grinned, kissing her the lips and Aela smiled.

"Ah, Lagertha said you would like it. She also said another thing..." Aela started to say, Halfdan raising a curious eyebrow.

"And what was that?"

"She believes I will be with child soon before we leave to avenge my father and she says I will give birth when we avenge him," Aela explains to her husband who nods before grinning widely.

"Well, if your mother says so, I best believe we get started right now," Halfdan murmurs, Aela laughs and slaps his arm lightly while shaking his head.

"Ah, you do know good timing, dear husband." Aela jokes and Halfdan shrugs with a smile and he captures her lips in a kiss before lowering her to the ground on furs in front of the fire. Both parents glancing in the direction of the bed which had a curtain in front of it to cover Erik. He would not hear anything, Aela said it herself. The boy could sleep through a hurricane.

-8-

The next morning Aela found herself at Floki and Helga's hovel, staring at the olive-skinned girl next to Helga. It didn't take much for Aela to know she was from Moorish Spain and that well...she was not happy to be here in the slightest. She felt bad for the poor girl. "Does Helga not know she does not want to be here?" Aela whispered to her uncle quietly, Floki sighing and looking at the young woman.

"She is blinded by the need to be a mother again, Aela." Floki says, Aela pursing her lips but nodding, knowing what the man was saying. She eyed her and was quite content with her conclusion in her mind, if Tanaruz was of Moorish Spain then her language based on Aela knowledge would be Ḥassāniyyah Arabic and she knew a decent amount. She studied their history frequently and as intensely as Norse history. Perhaps if she spoke to Tanaruz in her language and then taught it to Helga and Floki...they could help her. Helga wouldn't want to take her back home but...they could be able to properly translate love and compassion to her. Aela's gaze turned when the door opened and Ivar snaked into the room, glancing at Aela with an apologeticness in his gaze. Aela just gave him a look and a small smile, she punched the man who held her but she knew they only held her to protect her.

"Hello, Floki." Ivar greeted his uncle and mentor after shutting his door. "Helga, Aela." He nodded his head to the two women.

"Ivar." Floki states, Ivar crawls over to where Aela (who sat across from Tanaruz and Helga), Helga, and Tanaruz sat. The boys gaze looking at Tanaruz curiously when he spotted her.

"So, who's this?" Ivar inquires.

"Her name is Tanaruz." Helga smiles, petting the girl's hair gently.

"Oh, you brought her back? She'll make a good slave, I'm sure." Ivar hummed and nodded, Aela wincing when Helga glared and snapped at the teenager.

"She is not a slave."

"Oh boy," Aela whispered, noticing the grimace on Floki's face.

"We are adopting her." Helga smiles, turning back to her adoptive daughter. Ivar looks from Aela to Floki in disbelief, Floki looking away while Aela's face scrunched up and she shook her head.

"I'm going to try and speak to her soon." Aela shrugged weakly, she really did not know how to fully handle this situation. She hoped by speaking to Tanaruz and explaining Helga's feelings the girl would calm and at least hear them out. However, on the other hand...Helga and Floki came with the people who murdered her family and people and kidnapped her.

"She is my child," Helga whispers softly.

"Ah!" Ivar says awkwardly and unsure. "Well, let's see." He moved and reached for Tanaruz who gasped and panicked, moving away from Ivar's grasp.

"I wouldn't do that!" Aela exclaimed, grabbing his arm and forcefully lowering it. Helga tried to calm her, but Tanaruz cried in panic and Aela gave Ivar a look, the teenager giving up. Helga stood up and led Tanaruz away while Aela released Ivar's arm before looking at them both. "I'll leave you too, I need to speak to Tanaruz, behave." She says sternly before standing up, she slapped the back of Ivar's head lightly. The boy pouted but knew that was Aela's method of goodbye with him sometimes, smack it through what she called was his thick skull. "I'll speak to you sometime later, Floki." Aela kissed his cheek and hugged him.

"Of course, sweet Aela." He smiled and pinched her cheek before she turned and followed after Helga and Tanaruz.

"Helga! Let me speak with her, please." Aela called out to the woman when she caught up with her and the young woman. Helga stopped and looked at Aela then Tanaruz before nodding. She trusted her. "I think I know her language." She stated before looking at Tanaruz. " _You are Tanaruz, are you not? I am Aela."_ Aela asked the girl in Ḥassāniyyah Arabic, her eyes widened and recognition came to her face while Helga stared in surprise.

" _Yes, yes, please, let me go home."_ Tanaruz begged her, while Aela took her hand and Helga slowly let go of her.

" _I don't know how to get you home and I can't, my brother and I...our father was murdered too. We are taking vengeance."_ Aela explained to her, a sense of familiarity seeming to come to Tanaruz's eyes. " _The Viking who killed your parents, it was not ones I know, but I can punish the one who did if you wish."_ She swears to Tanaruz who gasps and nods.

" _Please, please, nothing would help me feel better,"_ Tanaruz replies desperately.

" _Tanaruz, this woman...Helga. She had a daughter who died and she has come to feel motherly love for you. She and her husband Floki...they do not want you harmed. Helga wants you happy and safe, but she feels she can do that."_ Aela reveals to the young girl, some sympathy crossing Tanaruz's face when Aela mentions Angrboda to her. " _Let me teach them your language and eventually teach you ours, get to know them, see them for the truly good and loving people and parents they are. They can love you and protect you and teach you. Take time and if you come to the conclusion...you cannot feel even compassion back for them or even if you do and you do not wish to stay, I will make sure you get home. I promise, but do not feel pressured for this decision."_ She tells and promises Tanaruz, squeezing her hand, the girl exhales and searches Aela's eyes. The pure honesty and goodness that roamed them, the woman was a mother too. She could trust her, Aela was trustworthy.

" _Alright, Aela. I agree."_ Tanaruz nods, Helga looking between them curiously.

"What do you say?" Helga asks.

"I will teach you and Floki her language and she will get to know you both, but if by the time we avenge my father she wants her home. She goes home Helga, no matter what." Aela explains firmly, Helga's face fell but she could understand the deal...some part of her that was so desperate for a daughter. "If she comes to love you or feel compassion, I will teach her our language and she will decide whether or not she wants to go home, even if she loves you." She adds, Hegla breathed and nodded.

"I understand, thank you, Aela, truly." Helga smiled softly.

" _Tanaruz, go with Helga and get some food, I do not wish to see you starve. Anytime you wish to see me, Helga will know."_ Aela says softly, the girl slowly nods and looks at Helga, mimicking eating with her hands. The girl was still wary, but calmer because of Aela because she trusted her. Helga smiled gratefully at Aela before she and Tanaruz walked away to get her food. Aela smiled and let out a breath before pausing and shake her head, she suddenly lurched forward and over to the side of the house, vomiting on the ground. She wiped her mouth of vomit and clicked her tongue with a sigh and slight chuckle.

"Mother is always right."


End file.
